Family Matters
by Golden Sketch
Summary: Annabeth is happy, to say the least; she has Jonathan, who is a loving and devoted husband, and Scarlet, who is the perfect if not a tad to quiet daughter. But will it stay this way? Will Scarlet turn out like her father, mother, or will she rise to become somthing good? Will she save Gotham or help destroy it? Sequel to Beautiful lie JonathanCraneXOCXScarecrow
1. Perfect Little Family

XXX

14 to 15 months

The house was large; almost a picture perfect one, with a picture perfect family living in it. The neighborhood knew as much that it consisted of a lovely young married couple, who had a lovely toddler who was silent as a mouse. The father was a doctor, the mother unemployed; ran the house hold; they lived in a two story, with a large front and back yard, wood fence, flowers decorated beautifully, and even had a golden retriever.

Of course, no one knew that the basement was where the father made a toxin that could cause your greatest fear to haunt you. No one knew the mother was instead of making cookies, she was making business deals involving the most dangerous people in Gotham. No one knew that the perfect little baby girl they had had yet to make peep, excuse the occasional babble; and the only time she did that was whenever the father's alternate and dangerous personality came out.

No, naturally, the Crane's appeared saints; blessing the neighborhood with their quick wit and polite manner. They hadn't the slightest; not yet, anyways.

**XXX**

**There is the sneak peak! Don't worry guys, and stay tuned for in an hour or two I will publish the first full chapter! If you want to read it, follow this story! **

**And if you are passing through and just coming into this story, I seriously suggest you go and read the first one, otherwise you may be a tad confused!**

**This was just to kind of get you up to speed on what was happening; Scarlet is a toddler, Annie is busy with the mob, and Jonathan/Scarecrow is still busy with toxin!**

**Ah, anyways, I will see you all later!**

**-Sketch1997**


	2. Her First Words

The house was silent; save the ticking of a clock in the distant and the faint sounds of Gotham's night life buzzing in the distant. The toddler rolled over; staring at the clock even though she wasn't sure what the numbers were. It was her first night where daddy didn't come to tuck her in; mommy had said he was late at work and had a lot to catch up on, that he may not be able to tuck her in tonight.

She had thought she heard the front door, but it was so quiet she wasn't sure. Slowly, with a little difficulty, the child crawled out of bed; she had been able to walk/shuffle for a while now, so surely she could make it to Daddy's work shop in the basement by herself, right?

Scarlet slowly and carefully made her way down to the basement, careful to be quiet as not wanting to be caught out of bed. Edgar, their dog, looked up when Scarlet passed the living room, and got up to make his way to her. He sniffed at her head, and licked her head, messing up her deep red hair.

She made a disgruntle sound softly, and raised her hand, sloppily messing with her hair while glaring at the golden retriever. She continued on her way, Edgar trailing her cautiously, keeping an eye on her. Finally, she made it to the basement.

It took a little work, and it was lucky for her the door wasn't closed all the way, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten in. She slowly slid down each stair one by one, taking extra care and keeping quiet; she knew she wasn't allowed down here usually, only when daddy or uncle Scarecrow was with her, but she felt no fear.

"Maybe a touch of that?" She heard her father muse silently; his back was to her, hunched over a work table that contained chemicals.

"No Johnny," she hears her uncle cackle, his voice coming from the same body as her father's, "Remember last time? The man didn't scream nearly as much; and I like hearing them scream."

"True," her father admitted, "but the results were so…. Messy." He chuckled, it was caught somewhere between raspy and velvety, signaling it was from both of them. Scarlet stayed on the bottom step for a minute, before letting out a soft sound that she knew would reach his ears.

Sure enough, the man turned around immediately, his ice blue eyes that matched hers were wide and surprised, "Scarlet! What are you doing out of bed, darling?" He stood and walked over to her, picking her up and running his hand down through his hair, "Never mind that- how did you get down here?"

She only stared quietly but smiled a little, resting her head on his shoulder; he sighed in defeat and cradled her close, "You little escape artist; you shouldn't come down here without someone knowing, darling."

She let a small noise of acknowledgement out and he continued, "Are you tired; or can you not sleep?" But the question was practically in vain; she was already asleep in his arms. He carried her to her room and tucked her in, pushing a stray strand of her hair out of the way as he smiled, "You came down to my lab, only to fall right asleep? You precious, clever little darling; I love you." He kissed her forehead and turned, stopping when he found Annabeth behind him.

"She got out of bed?" Annabeth asked softly, walking forward and wrapping her arms around his torso, "It's three in the morning; how did she even get down there?"

"She must've crawled," Jonathan shrugged, "Doesn't matter; she probably only did it because I didn't tuck her in. She fell asleep practically as soon as I picked her up; she just missed me."

"Mm," Annabeth laying her head against his chest, "Maybe this wouldn't happen if you would come home at a decent time."

"I'm sorry!" Jonathan sighed, "A patient nearly set himself on fire; I had paperwork!"

"I know," she soothed, guiding them to their bedroom, "just relax, I understand you are busy; just try to come home in time to tuck her in bed, otherwise she might get hurt trying to get to you."

"She simply loves me too much," Jonathan groaned, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "I am to amazing of a father; perhaps I should be cruel?"

"Oh please," Annabeth scoffed, "If she asked for the moon you would find a way to get it to her."

"If she asked for anything I would give it to her; if she talked at all I would be happy."

"Yeah, the doctor said that nothing seems to be wrong; and that she appears to be mentally rather than physically mute. He suggested just talking a lot around her, try to get her to talk; she should come around."

"Great advice," Jonathan sighed sarcastically, "the way to get my kid to talk is to try to talk her into talking; I had no idea."

XXX

When Scarlet woke up, she turned to the center of her room; finding Edgar laying there and wagging his tail in his sleep. She crawled over to him and ran her fingers along his back; his ears perked up slightly and turned to her, allowing her to pet his nose.

He stood and walked out of the room, Scarlet slowly following; this was how it was in the mornings, Edgar would go to Annie, his presence letting her know that Scarlet was up, Scarlet started heading down the hallway, but Annabeth would always beat her to the top of the stair case. They'd go have breakfast, and start their days; usually Jonathan had already gone to work by now.

But instead of her mother coming up the stair case, Scarlet was delighted and surprised to find her father instead. He lifted her up and smiled, "Good morning, Scarlet; I've taken the day off work while your mother goes and deals with a few things, so it is just me and you today."

That suited Scarlet perfectly fine.

XXX

"Darling talk to Daddy," Jonathan pleaded brushing Scarlet's hair, "Come on sweetie; say something, anything." Scarlet stayed silent, running her hands over the blush fox her father had gotten for her today when they visited the old book store down the road. They had just had lunch and were back at the house, sitting in the living room; Scarlet yawned and leaned against her father's knee, tired.

"Oh Scarlet," he sighed, picking her up, "When will you talk?" She didn't answer, simply staring at a point on the wall as her father held her to his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to her father's breathing even out slowly; it was nap time, it seemed.

She opened her mouth and closed it a few times, as if testing, before letting out a strangled small sound that resembled an, "Um…" She narrowed her eyes and sighed, hoping to get it this time.

"Da…" Jonathan stirred slightly at the soft and sweet sound of his daughter's voice, lifting his head to look questionably at his daughter, "Daa…"

"Daddieee," she finally drawled out, her eyes still narrowed as if not satisified on how it came out, "Daddy…" Jonathan sat up abruptly, gripping the now startled girl securely as he questioned, "Scarlet? Darling did you just talk to daddy?"

"Daddy," she decided, looking up with a slightly more satisfied look on her face; there, now she had talked.

"You did!" he looked ecstatic, "You said daddy! Your first word was daddy!" He lifted her and laughed triumphantly spinning the now giggling toddler, "You spoke, Scarlet!"

"Daddy!" she repeated happy, "Daddy!"

"Yes, daddy!" he hugged her, "Yes, darling, very good; my precious little girl."

XXX

"Daddy," Scarlet swung her legs back and forth, repeating her first word to her mother who stood stunned in front of her; Scarlet sat on the counter in the kitchen, Jonathan stood behind Annabeth with a smug smile on his face, and Annabeth laughed.

"Oh Scarlet," she cooed, "baby, can you say Mommy? Please?"

"Daddy!" Scarlet shook her head, holding her arms out to said man, "Daddy!"

"Sorry, Annie," Jonathan sighed, picking Scarlet up, "She'll say it eventually, don't worry." Annabeth grumbled under her breath about the unfairness of it and trailed up the stairs after them; Scarlet looked over her father's shoulder carefully to watch her mother follow them, a little sadly.

Scarlet furrowed her brow and pressed her lips together; she loved her Momma, and didn't like to see her so sad.

XXX

"Goodnight, darling," Jonathan kissed Scarlet's head, "try and stay in bed this time, okay?" Scarlet smiled and let loose a soft, "Daddy."

"Goodnight, Scarlet," Annabeth smiled down at her daughter, "Maybe tomorrow we can go over to grandpas, okay?" Scarlet smiled and opened her mouth, slowly going, "Momma."

The entire room seemed to stop and Annabeth stared down at Scarlet with a look of confusion, "What? What did you say?"

"Momma," Scarlet repeated, proud she got it right faster than when she said 'Daddy', "Momma!" Annabeth looked like she was going to cry and she swooped down, hugging Scarlet tight, "Oh yes baby, you said Momma, aw baby girl."

"I told you she would say it eventually," Jonathan sighed, leaning against the door frame, "Now come on Annabeth, Scarlet needs sleep; and so do you."

Annabeth kissed her daughter's forehead and Scarlet laid back down, closing her eyes and curling up on her side, clutching her fox to her chest.

Jonathan and Annabeth paused slightly in the doorway of her room, looking back at their daughter who was unsurprisingly already asleep; Annabeth sighed happily and laced her hand through Jonathan's, "She talked."

**XXX**

**There guys, the first official chapter. Now, for the first little while, we will skip around in Scarlet's development and milestones such as first words and first steps and little cute moments that make everything look fluffy.**

**Until next time,**

**-Sketch1997**


	3. Batman Begins

**Special thanks to Ninja Kitty 101, Jayce-Grayford, Lokisarmyforever, and soli1894 for following Family Matters;**

**And another special thanks to Ninja Kitty 101, and Jayce-Grayford for favoring Family Matters.**

**Finally, a very special thanks to Johanna Crane for reviewing Family Matters.**

**Johanna Crane: Honestly I didn't expect to publish the sequel this early, I kind of surprised myself. And I agree that Scarlet is precious; I can't really stand any kid, at all, of any age under fifteen. They are cute, but only from a very, very, far distance.**

**XXX**

"Bee," Scarlet pointed to said bug, watching as it slowly buzzed along the window; she looked out and pointed to a pigeon, "Birdy."

"Yes," Annabeth hummed, "Birdy." Despite Scarlet finally talking, she still spoke words rarely; unless, of course, Scarecrow was in control.

It was odd; Scarlet had no qualms with their being two different mind sets in her father's body, didn't question it, and had the incredible common sense not to talk or hint of Scarecrow's existence to anyone outside this house.

Another odd thing; Scarlet absolutely loved her Uncle Scarecrow. Whenever his personality rose to the surface, she never sat still, and never stopped talking. And Scarecrow, well he positively adored Scarlet; he was smug, silently so, in the fact that she loved him so much, and the fact that Jonathan and Annabeth chose the name he offered when the named Scarlet.

Scarlet looked up to her mother when she finished brushing her hair, "Papa?" Annabeth smiled and stood, picking Scarlet up, "Yes, we are visiting Papa today." Apparently, the word 'grandpa' didn't fit Scarlet's liking, so instead she used 'papa'.

Scarlet was an odd child; nearing two years old, she showed signs of being a genius. She recognized colors, she was talking a bit more, and loved to be read to.

"Bye-bye Ed," Scarlet called over Annabeth's shoulder, waving at the dog who sat in the hallway; Annabeth's smile widened, her daughter was really too precious.

**XXX**

"Scarlet!" Chris swooped down and picked up the girl; he turned and tossed her in the air, much to Annabeth's panic, "What's up kiddo?"

"Me!" She squealed as her uncle tossed her again.

"Chris!" Annabeth carefully took her daughter before her brother could do that again, "Can you please be careful?"

"Aw but Scarlet loves it!"

"Well I don't," Annabeth hissed, moving her daughter a little away from Chris, "She could get hurt!"

"Give me my grandchild," Scarlet was plucked out of her mother's arms immediately; and engulfed in a hug, "You two go fight somewhere else."

"Papa!" Scarlet giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Papa!"

"My dear grandbaby," Christopher cooed, kissing her forehead, "Oh you are just so adorable- look at what grandpa got you!" He turned and Scarlet squealed, Annabeth gasped, and Chis sighed.

Christopher sat Annabeth down and she automatically ran to the puppy that sat at the base of the steps; a small German shepherd. It had a blue bow wrapped around its neck, and was wagging its tail happily while Scarlet ran her hand down his head, "Papa, name?"

"Whatever you want." Christopher smiled; Annabeth slowly walked up behind Scarlet, looking down at the dog with a slightly glowering expression, "Gee dad, thanks. We really needed a second dog; this is perfect."

Scarlet tuned them all out; the puppy was a Blue German Shepard, Scarlet heard her grandfather say, he was a pure blood. With bright baby blue eyes and a wagging tale, Scarlet said the first name that came to mind, a name she had heard her mother say when reading her one of her bedtime stories, "Korra."

**XXX**

"Beautiful little Darling," Scarecrow cooed, cupping Scarlet's face and kissing her forehead, "You are just precious." Scarlet giggled and he pulled back, pulling out a newspaper and reading through the articles; Annabeth sat down Scarlet's cheerios and wrapped her arms around Jonathan's shoulders, "Look who made the front cover."

"Bruce Wayne?" Jonathan came to the surface, flipping to read more, "He's alive?"

"Yeah," Annabeth hummed, sitting down and sipping her coffee, "Back in Gotham; been gone a while, ever since the case concerning his parent's murderer."

"Huh," he flipped through more of the paper, "Wonder why he came back."

**XXX**

It was Saturday, one of the rare times Annabeth allowed Scarlet up past eight; it was now nine, and both females sat in the living room. Annabeth kept looking at the clock, her face emotionless as she waited for Jonathan to return home. Scarlet sat next to Korra, or better she lay against her dog, and sat staring transfixed at the fire place.

An hour later; Scarlet fell asleep, curled against Korra, while Annabeth still sat on the couch. The front door opened and in came Jonathan, looking no worse for wear.

"You didn't tell me you had a run in with the Batman," Annabeth said, not looking at him, "Were you going to tell me about Carmine Falcone joining the patients list at Arkham?"

"Of course I was," He sat next to her and pulled her close, "But it only happened a little while ago; you had to give me a little time to get home to tell you. Why is our daughter laying within five feet of a fireplace asleep?"

"Don't try to change the subject Jonathan," Annabeth hissed, turning, "Don't you realize what you've done? You've basically damned the rest of the mob families! Carmine has his stuff lined up, and as soon as his son realizes that his father isn't acting, and that he is really gone, he will be basically handing the rest of Gotham's mobs over to the court systems! They have everything; all of our contacts, all of our information, and they will come after us!"

"What do you mean, Annabeth?"

"What I mean is that by noon tomorrow every cop and bounty hunter in Gotham will be coming after everyone affiliated with mobs; my family, the other families, even you and Scarlet! My father is evacuating; he is sending all of my family back to Ireland, we own land that can't be touched. Jonathan, we have to leave."

"I can't leave, Annabeth," Jonathan exclaimed, "Everything I have worked for is here!"

"I know," she grabbed his hands and looked at him with tears in her eyes, "But Jonathan, think for a moment. What good will your toxin does if you're behind bars; what about Scarlet?"

Jonathan turned away slightly, glaring at the far wall as he thought; he weighed it all, the pros and cons, his family that he had built in the past three years, all of it. Finally, he looked at Annabeth with a defeated look, "Okay."

"Jonathan," Annabeth began while smiling, but stopped at the sound of his phone; he frowned and opened it, listening to who was on the other line.

"Annabeth," he said once he shut it, "I'm needed at the Asylum."

"What?"

"Miss Dawes, I'm afraid," he grimaced, "We can surely leave after I handle this?" Annabeth hesitated; something was telling her not to let him leave, and if they were leaving the country surely this didn't matter, but she sighed and nodded, "Go."

He stood and walked over to Scarlet, picking her up gently, "Let's tuck her in, quickly."

When he placed her in her bed, she stirred slightly, "Daddy?"

"Shh, darling," He breathed softly, kissing her forehead, "Daddy has to go back to work, okay?"

"Okay," She closed her eyes and hugged her plush fox close to her chest, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, darling," he whispered, walking out of the door.

**XXX**

Annabeth was good at shutting off her emotions, was good at hiding pain. Her family had escaped Gotham; they should land in Ireland in about an hour. They were going to leave in the morning, and they were going to be okay.

They should have been okay, that is.

When Annabeth flipped on the television, flipping through late night programs and waiting for Jonathan to get back, her bad feeling came back when an emergency news bulletin came on.

When she saw what was happening, her world seemed to stop; when she realized why Jonathan was so late, her world went into fast forward. Attacking the Narrows, the news that Batman had indeed stopped the masked menace, she knew she was in trouble. They said everyone was being taken care of, they said that they apprehended the mastermind behind the attacks, "The Scarecrow", which meant any officer that they could spare was headed to her house right now.

They'd do a background check, would see her surname, and would not hesitate to slap a pair of cuffs on her; she had to get Scarlet and get out.

Annabeth ran up the stairs and barged into Scarlet's room, scaring the girl awake, "Momma?!"

"Baby, we need to leave," Annabeth said hurriedly, grabbing the back she packed earlier and picking up Scarlet. Scarlet held tight to her fox and to her mother, closing her eyes when they rushed down the stairs, "Daddy?"

"Daddy is at work," Annabeth lied, "He is meeting us later, okay?" She sat Scarlet down on the couch and turned to the basement, "Stay right there sweetie, Momma will be back in a little bit." She disappeared down the steps, and Scarlet sat scared.

Scarlet turned when she saw the lights from cars flash through the windows, jumped when the sounds of sirens sounded from outside and nearly screamed when a slamming force hit the front door. Men in black SWAT suit poured in, guns in every direction; Scarlet pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes, whimpering.

She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder and looked up, seeing kinder man standing there in the gear; he gestured for her to come with him and she fearfully complied. She could hear the men shouting clear as they moved through the house, and Scarlet looked back to the basement, looking for her mother to come out any moment.

The man who was with her followed her line of sight and gestured to a couple of men, who automatically moved forward with guns raised. The man took her out of her house, picking her up and walking out of the front door quickly. Korra trailed behind the man quietly, staring up at Scarlet and obediently following.

There were even more outside, and men shot the little girl questioning glances but made sure to stay clear.

"Gordon!" The man holding Scarlet said, walking up to another man wearing a mustache, "I found their kid." Gordon turned, looking at the terrified little girl who was shivering; he gestured for her to come to ambulance, which she did.

"She looks okay," the paramedic said after a few minutes, "Sweetie, can you tell me if anything hurts?" Scarlet shook her head, holding her fox closer to her chest; she looked up at Gordon, who to her appeared to be in charge, and asked, "Where is Daddy?"

Gordon exchanged nervous glances with the others, but didn't have the chance to answer; gun shots sounded from inside the house followed by screaming.

"GET HER GET HER RIGHT NOW!"

"NOT ANOTHER STEP CRANE!"

"SHE BIT ME!"

They pulled a very, very angry Annabeth out of the house; she kicked and screamed, trying to break their hold. Scarlet jolted and tried to get down, but a cop grabbed her waist and kept her back, "Mommy!"

Annabeth froze and turned, looking at her restrained daughter, and then she fought with a vengeance. She looked at Scarlet, who sat there scared and crying, and doubled her attempts, "Let go of my daughter!" Gordon walked forward towards the woman after ordering to get Scarlet to the station; he walked to the woman who was on the verge of hysteria.

"Mrs. Crane," he spoke urgently, "If you ever want to see your daughter again, I highly suggest you pull yourself together, right now. Nothing is going to happen to her, she is perfectly okay; she is okay, right?"

"Are you suggesting I would hurt my own daughter?" she cried, outraged, "Where is my husband?"

"In custody; don't worry, you'll be joining him shortly." Gordon sighed, signaling for them to take her away. Annabeth craned her neck and caught one last glimpse of her daughter; highlighted in red and blue from the lights of the vehicles, her eyes wide and hair messed up slightly.

"I love you," Annabeth whispered gently, closing her eyes, knowing her daughter couldn't hear her, "And I am so, so, sorry baby."

**XXX**

…**. I'm sorry. I really am sorry. Oh god I feel awful; I feel like crying; THE HAPPY TIMES WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LONGER.**

**It occurred to me though, that we needed to move into the actual movie franchise so my idea could work, and I wanted to keep Scarlet young, like really young, when the plot for Batman Begins went down. **

**So. We already got the first movie knocked down, and in one chapter; bet you didn't see that coming. Okay, well I bet you are wondering: what will become of Scarlet? What will happen to Annabeth and Jonathan? **

**I know that at the end of the movie, they still hadn't caught Jonathan but here they did. So I changed that a little. **

**Oh, and the picture for this story has changed to a picture of Korra.**

**Poor little Scarlet; she lost her entire family. What will happen to her? You'll see next week (or maybe a little sooner, depends on how fast the chapters get typed). Love you guys, and see you later!**

**-Sketch1997**


	4. New Name and Family?

**Special thanks to GirlWhoTookNightlock for following Family Matters!**

**And another special thanks to Jayce-Grayford for reviewing Family Matters!**

**Jayce-Grayford: I'M SORRY I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR IT AND PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET; but I'm glad you like the plot. This update is just for you, because I was going to just wait till Tuesday but then you reviewed and I was just like "Well damn." Anyways, here you go~**

**XXX**

The commissioner rubbed his eyes tiredly, then looked at Gordon- or more precisely, the sleeping child he held in his arms.

"Gordon," he began, "Do you realize who you are holding? The only heir to the DiCario's fortune. The rest of the DiCarios have fled the country, gone with the wind and leaving their estates and treasures to the wolves. Over half the known mob families have disappeared; and you are coddling something that belongs to one of the most dangerous."

"Someone," Gordon correct, "This is a person I am holding; a very, very tiny person, sir."

"What are we supposed to do with her?"

"Well I checked, and her only legal guardian disappeared with her family. The only option is to… leave her to the courts." Gordon looked down, scowling at the floor; the court would eat her alive. She was in danger, not just typical Gotham danger but also with her family ties. Gordon looked up suddenly, "Can we keep her at the station?"

"She is not a pet, Gordon."

"No- I mean just until we get everything else sorted; we have that back room, the one we use to break all the bad news and such that she could stay in. Just- just for a few days, until I can figure something out; it isn't like she will be unsupervised, there will be people here twenty four seven."

The commissioner leaned back and stared at Scarlet, his brow furrowed, "Well…."

"I have an idea of where we can send her," Gordon said, continuing, "As in permanently, but I need a few days to contact the person."

"Very well; she can stay for a little while."

**XXX**

Jonathan sat restrained in the hospital bed; his arms fasten tightly to his side, an emotionless look on his face as he stared at the far wall, and a bitted feeling of defeat settling against his chest.

Where was Annabeth- where was Scarlet? Did they get out in time? Did Annabeth see the news; did she get her and their child out Gotham? He hoped she did; they were all he had left. The Batman; Jonathan pressed his lips tightly together, he hadn't counted on him succeeding- didn't count on failing. And ever since he was sprayed with toxin, he hadn't heard Scarecrow. He spent the first while calling for his counterpart, but received no answer.

It, well, slightly scared him; he was used to a running commentary in his mind, but it was silent, all around him it was silent.

The door to his room opened and a police officer entered- Gordon- and sat down. Jonathan fumed silently; the man had been in here before, trying to get him to talk, but Jonathan remained silent, keeping a nearly bored look on his face when the man greeted him.

"Crane," Gordon sighed, his voice getting frustrated, "There are people suffering- we need to know of a way to get rid of your toxin."

"You already have the antidote," Jonathan drawled, "The Batman gave it to you, remember?"

"Yes but it isn't getting mass produced enough," Gordon said, "We need a faster way, now!"

"And why would I help you?"

"I can give you two minutes with your daughter." Now that, _that_, caught Jonathan's attention; he looked over to Gordon skeptically, "Nice try, officer, but I know a bluff when I see it."

Gordon sighed impatiently and stood, walking over to the door and opening it to indeed reveal another officer, holding the hand of Scarlet. When her blue eyes landed on her father she let loose a small whimper and darted forward before anyone could stop her, quickly and miraculously making it somehow on the bed as she clutched the front of Jonathan's shirt.

He strained against the bonds, just barely able to wrap his arms around her as she held her tight, "Scarlet; Shh, it's okay darling, don't cry." Gordon watched him carefully, as if thinking it was an act, but Jonathan's relief, his joy, was real.

"Daddy," she whimpered, tears filling in her eyes, "Daddy, I'm scared."

"No, no darling," he whispered, closing his eyes, "Don't be; Daddy's here, I'll take care of you. Are you okay?"

She nodded and sniffled, "Where's Mommy?" Jonathan's eyes darkened as he looked to Gordon, wondering the same thing; Gordon shifted slightly, "With the other officers… at the station." The message was clear to Jonathan; she had been arrested.

His eyes widened suddenly; the rest of the DiCarios were gone, there was no one else to take her. He looked to Gordon with a new, terrified urgency and the officer coughed, "Stanley, why don't you take Scarlet to the cafeteria while I talk to Crane alone."

"I want Daddy." Scarlet cried, holding closer to her father when the second officer came close.

"Don't worry, Scarlet," Gordon smoothed, "You will see your father when you get back from the cafeteria."

"Go on, sweetie," Jonathan urged reluctantly, "I'll be right here." Scarlet hesitated, then nodded, leaning forward and kissing Jonathan's forehead, "Stay here, Daddy."

"I will Darling," Jonathan smiled; she let the other officer walk her out and when they were gone, Gordon talked to Jonathan immediately, "The antidote, Crane."

**XXX**

"Thank you," Gordon said appreciably, Jonathan having just given him a temporary antidote, "You've helped a lot of people, Crane."

"I couldn't possibly give a damn about them," Jonathan hissed, "I want to know what will happen to Scarlet."

"She'll be handed to the courts," Gordon said sadly, "there is nowhere else for her; she has to."

"You can't put her there!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Well where else-"Gordon began, but stopped when the door opened again and Scarlet came in; she walked over to the bed and crawled up next to her father. She closed her eyes and nestled into his chest yawning, "Daddy; bed time?"

"Yes, darling," Jonathan whispered, "Just go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay, daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Scarlet." They all sat in the room quietly, waiting for her to fall asleep.

"You made these mistakes, Crane; now you have to pay the price." Gordon finally whispered, picking up Scarlet. He turned to Crane and frowned, "You've done a lot of bad things, you and your wife. But… as one father to another, I am sorry; but you will never see Scarlet again."

**XXX**

Batman tapped on the steel bat that hung in the middle of the spot light, "Nice."

"I couldn't find any mob bosses," Gordon sighed.

"Well, sergeant-"

"Oh no, its lieutenant now." Gordon chuckled without humor, "You've really done something; bad cops running scared, hope on the streets… A lot of big shots, mobs, have disappeared, gone without a trace; they fled…. A lot of good has happened."

"But?"

"The Narrow is lost," Gordon sighed, "and we still haven't gotten half the inmates from Arkham."

"We will; we will bring Gotham back."

"What about escalation?"

"Escalation?"

"We carry automatics they carry semi-automatics," Gordon shrugged, "we wear Kevlar, they buy armor piercing rounds. And-"Gordon moved a little closer to Batman "-you're wearing a mask, and jumping off roof tops. Take this guy-

"Armed robbery, double homicide, has a taste for the theatrical, like you. Leaves a calling card," Gordon handed Batman the bag with the playing card in it, revealing the Joker.

"I'll look into it." The Batman turned away, but Gordon stopped him,"Actually, Batman, there is one more thing."

"Jonathan Crane had a wife, Annabeth Crane," Gordon paced slightly, "She was the next don in line for the DiCarios family, a big Irish mob; we got her. But we also got someone else; Scarlet Crane. Daughter of Jonathan and Annabeth; Batman, she's two years old, and a few months.

"She… she can't go into the court system, someone will kill her within the week due to not if her father but the DiCarios blood she has in her veins. We need to get her somewhere safe."

"What do you want me to do, Lieutenant?" Batman asked his back to the Gordon.

"Something," Gordon sighed, "We have her here, but can't keep her forever. You are bound to have the dirt on everyone in Gotham; can you tell me who would be best to take her?"

"If anyone comes to mind," Batman grumbled, "I will send them by."

**XXX**

It was the two days after the talk with Batman, and Scarlet was wandering around the station. No one was stopping her; she was small enough to where people simply didn't notice her. She had a walky-talky clipped to her belt, in case Gordon needed to check in, and she knew where she could go and where she couldn't.

She turned a corner quickly, running to go ask Gordon when lunch was, when she ran smack into someone's legs.

"Whoa," the man said, leaning down and catching her, "Are you okay, little one?" The man didn't look like a police officer; dressed in a grey suit and had a soft looking demeanor about him, he smiled down at Scarlet. Another man stood behind him is a black suit, much older, and a kind smile on his face as well.

"I'm okay," Scarlet whispered, back up and looking down, "Sorry."

"Scarlet," Gordon had found her, "Are you okay? How can I help you gentlemen today?"

"Ah," the younger man straightened and smiled sticking out a hand, "I'm Bruce Wayne; I was sent here by, an uh, mutual friend, concerning adopting a little one?"

"Ah," Gordon's face alit with understanding and he looked down at Scarlet, "Err- Scarlet, Officer Janet has lunch ready; I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Okay," Scarlet hurried off, happy for lunch, and Gordon looked to Bruce, "You're here about Scarlet."

"Yes," Bruce nodded, "Bat contacted me; said you needed someone to watch her, someone to raise her and keep her safe. I can do that."

"Yes but," Gordon looked around and then stepped a little closer to Bruce, "You need to understand, Mr. Wayne, Scarlet is very…. Delicate, young, and we have yet to really explain to her about her parents."

"Will they ever see her again?" Bruce asked.

"I hope not; I've just told them that she would be sent to the courts."

"Perhaps it would be best if Scarlet just… disappeared. We can place her in protective custody, give her a new identity, and hide her in plain sight."

"…Perhaps… that would be for the best."

**XXX**

Bruce looked over at Scarlet, worry on his face. They had gotten her, officially, and now she was… quiet. She had been quiet ever since Gordon explained she was leaving her parents, that they did some bad things and had to be put in a very, very long time out.

They took away her identity, her new name was Ester Astrid Wayne; story that they brainstormed was that her parents died in the Narrow attack, and that Wayne adopted her out of kindness and charity. He looked at her again; she stared at her shoes, her eyes empty and lips in a frown.

"Scarlet," Bruce said gently, leaning over, "It's going to be okay."

"Daddy said that," she whispered, looking up with tearful eyes, "But it is not!" She started to cry, and Bruce panicked, picking her up, "Shh, it's alright little one, please don't cry; I'm sorry, but we have to make the best of this."

"I miss Daddy," she cried, "Mommy!"

"Oh hush now, sweetie," Alfred said softly, walking in and carrying a tray with two mugs on it, "Crying won't do you any good, now will it? No, now dry up your tears and drink your hot coco, sweetie." Scarlet sniffled and took the small cup with coco, leaning against Bruce's arm, "Thanks Mister Wayne."

"Call me Bruce," He laughed, "or Wayne, whatever you feel comfortable with." She hummed but didn't talk, only let a silence envelope the room. Eventually, she fell asleep, her coco gone and her mind in a blissful, momentary oblivion.

"What were you thinking, Mr. Wayne, when you decided that you were going to adopt the child of a psychopath that nearly killed you and attempted to destroy Gotham?" Alfred asked softly, taking the cups, "I mean, she is precious, but still."

"She is innocent, Alfred," Bruce hummed, picking her up, "She is good; and if she had stayed with Crane, she would have been corrupted. I can raise her right, teach her justice and keep her on the right track; she will be safe with me."

"If you say so, sir."

**XXX**

**This is all thanks to Jayce-Grayford, because after reading his review I felt really bad for leaving it the way I did. **

**So Bruce now has custody of Scarlet- or Ester now, if you please. The way I chose her name was that Ester was the first name voted for her, and then Astrid for her middle name because that was the second most popular name chosen.**

**So, what now? Will Jonathan or Annabeth ever see Scarlet again? Will Bruce care for Scarlet correctly or will he flunk parenting? Will Scarlet forget about her actual parents, or will she grow up to want to take revenge for them? Find out Tuesday!**

**I love you all!  
-Sketch1997**


	5. A Beautiful Lie

**Special thanks to Stunningly Magical, and FangScarlet for following Family Matters;**

**And a special thank you mangadragon10122, and xxyangxx2006 for favoring Family Matters.**

**Finally a special thanks to Jayce-Grayford, Johanna Crane, and xxyangxx2006 for reviewing Family Matters.**

**Jayce-Grayford: Yeah I thought I would hurt some of you, and I am sorry. Annabeth and Jonathan… yeah we touch on them a bit this chapter, but you will get flashbacks for the next week. Nah though, I was following a story that updated in the middle of Geometry class for the first time in like, a year, and I totally flipped the fuck out. **

**Johanna Crane: Batman as a daddy? I can't see it either; that's why we will see how while Bruce does care for her, it is mainly Alfred in the fatherly role. And no, have no Polyvore account…. What is Polyvore?**

**Xxyangxx2006: I chose the name because you indeed were the first one to pick a name; and I still wanted to give you a chance. And I don't want Scarlet to go all revenge built either, but she will forget Jonathan and Annabeth a bit, or at least the big things like Scarecrow and the mob. As for where Annabeth went, well she still had connections that allowed her to be in Arkham with Jonathan, as I plan to show you next chapter.**

**XXX**

**XXX Oh my god, guys this was supposed to be in the last chapter, but I forgot to add it. This was a little side story for Scarlet during her time at the police station, and I forgot to add it. Sorry- here it is now, and this is before Bruce comes to adopt her XXX**

Scarlet had explored nearly all the station- except this room. It was smaller than some of the other offices, cramped with papers and gadgets and microscopes; it was nice, to Scarlet, much better than the order and bright lights of the main room.

She had happened upon it while looking for a quiet place and this seemed perfect.

"Oh- well hello little girl," Scarlet jumped and turned, finding a kind woman standing behind her. The woman had mouse brown hair, and brown eyes; she had a motherly air about her, dressed in a button up white shirt and black pencil skirt. She sat down the files she was carrying and walked forward, bending down to look at Scarlet on a more even field.

"Hi," Scarlet whispered, looking down. The woman held out a hand, "I'm Sarah, and you are?"

"Scarlet," she answered, looking up slightly.

"So you are Scarlet? "Sarah hummed, holding out her arms, "You poor sweetie; come here." Honestly, Scarlet had been hugged by a lot of different people, all of them sympathetic. But Sarah was the only one who looked kind and empathetic; so Scarlet hugged her tightly, allowing Scarlet to pick her up.

"Oh, you are so young," She hummed, walking further into the room and placing her on the desk, "Around the same age as my son, in fact." Sarah gestured to a picture of a boy who did, indeed, look about Scarlet's age; he had messy bronze colored hair and wide, bright green eyes, and sported a large grin.

"His name is Hunter," Sarah murmured, pulling out a cookie and handing it to Scarlet, "Little tyke looks just like his father; it's a living nightmare. Anyways, I'm glad you found your way to the forensics, we are indeed, the best department here."

"Really?" Scarlet asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Of course," a new voice said; Scarlet looked at the new man, he was tall and thin, with messy bronze hair and glasses, and bright emerald eyes.

"Edward," the man said, patting the girls head, "Edward Nigma; I see you've met my beautiful wife, Sarah. Has she shown you the picture of Hunter yet?"

"Yes," Scarlet replied, causing Edward to grin, "Excellent; perhaps we should bring him tomorrow so you would have some company, hm?"

"Oh that would be wonderful," Sarah crooned, patting Scarlet's head, "He would love to meet you, Scarlet." Scarlet merely nodded and stayed where she was; unintentionally, she spent the whole day in there. They reminded her of her parents, if only a little more eccentric and talkative and she found herself relaxed here.

The day eventually ended, and when she woke up the next morning, she hurried through breakfast and dressing; part of her wanted to meet Hunter, the other part wanted to just hide from him for the whole day.

"Oh Scarlet," Sarah pulled her into the lab, gesturing to a boy sitting on a rug in the corner, "There's Hunter; he is excited to meet you." He sure looked it; he also looked incapable to sitting still, bouncing in his seat. Scarlet walked over slowly, eyeing him carefully; when his eyes finally met hers, a large grin opted on his face and he stood, holding out a hand, "Hi!"

"Hi," Scarlet whispered shyly; she shook his hand, knowing what to do from watching her parents do this with other adults they met, "I'm Scarlet."

"I know!" He said brightly, pulling her over to sit by him, "I'm Hunter. Want to color?"

"Sure." They sat there until lunch time, coloring in books and drawing pictures while laughing. Hunter was funny, Scarlet decided, and talked a lot.

"What have you drawn, Scarlet?" Edward asked, kneeling down by the little girl; she shyly showed him a picture drawn only as a child could draw it, of three people and two dogs, "My Daddy, Momma, me, and our dogs Edgar and Korra."

"Korra? Pretty," Hunter hummed, holding up his picture, "Race car!"

"Ooh, pretty," Scarlet whispered, looking at the picture drawn mostly in green.

"Really?" Hunter asked, looking down a little as if embarrassed, "You like it?"

"I love it." Scarlet stated confidently, smiling wide. Hunter looked at the picture, then back to Scarlet, holding it out, "I did it for you."

"Really?" Scarlet was far too busy paying attention to Hunter that she didn't notice Edward take her picture and slip into his jacket pocket, "Thank you, Hunter."

"Your welcome," he laughed sheepishly; scratching the back of his head and smiling.

**XXX Okay people; that above was very instrumental to the plot, and I needed to add it, so there you go. Yes, the Riddler will be in this fic, and he has a wife, and a son; he will not be domesticated, he will become the Ridder; and as to why he took Scarlet's picture, you will find out eventually. XXX**

**XXX Present time XXX**

It had nearly nine years since the attack on the Narrows, nearly nine years since Batman came to Gotham; nearly nine years since the surfacing of Ester Wayne.

The media loved her; she was precious, and she played the part of angel very well. Her hair fell in dark ringlets, and she was always seen wearing a designer dress and a bow; Wayne put on the pretense of loving, doting father.

It was still frankly the case when the media wasn't paying attention; Bruce wasn't necessarily a bad father, but he preferred to leave the major thing for Alfred to take care of and to be a fun provider. And honestly, Scarlet was thankful for his distractions.

She had just about forgotten of her parents- they were merely a blur in the new, glamorous life that Bruce had provided; she didn't remember how her mother was among the mob, or her father's experiments. She distracted herself with the new, glamorous life that had been given to her. She blocked out crime families, toxin experiments, and dual personalities fathers.

"Miss Wayne! Over here!" Scarlet turned obediently and smiled at the reporter, allowing them to catch a stunning picture of her. She was at the confusing and blooming age of eleven, which in her mind made her practically an adult.

"Mr. Wayne!" Another called, claiming Bruce's attention, "Can you tell us why you are funding Arkham?" Bruce only smiled and shouted over the roar of the crowd, "I merely want to help those who need it."

"Come now, Miss Wayne," Alfred said, holding open the door for her; she climbed in the back of the car gracefully. Bruce followed her and they waited patiently for Alfred to get in the front; it had been a tiring day. She attended board meetings with Bruce, played in Mr. Fox's office, and swirled in spinney chairs all day.

"Hey Uncle Bruce?" she yawned, resting her head on his shoulder, "Why are you helping out that old hospital? You're wasting money- the patients just keep breaking out."

"It's for the best," he laughed, leaning his head back; but that wasn't the truth- or at least not the whole of it. He wanted to not only keep the inmates in Arkham, but more importantly, he wanted to keep in Jonathan and Annabeth Crane.

The first time they escaped Arkham, it had been seven months after they were admitted; and when they got out, all hell broke loose. They tore Gotham to pieces- nearly- in their attempt to find Scarlet. But Bruce and Gordon were careful- he kept who adopted her a secret from everyone, and Bruce was sure to remove all prior documents concerning her.

Each time they escaped, for the first week they would endure a fruitless endeavor on locating her; then after the week, they would take out their anger on Gotham. There had been times they were in her presence- and hadn't even realized it.

They had crashed several of the Wayne company galas; even took her hostage once. Every year they attended the Arkham rehabilitation project- the rich of Gotham would go and get a tour of Arkham, and would donate money to help the "mentally disabled" inmates. One time- Scarlet had accidently bumped into Jonathan during one of these tours; and by what Bruce assumed was God's grace only, he didn't recognize her.

Alfred pulled up at the pent house, allowing Scarlet and Bruce to get out. As soon as they arrived at the top, Ester yawned and moved to her room, calling behind her that she was going to take a nap.

**XXX**

If there was one thing Jonathan Crane hated, it was waiting. True, he was a patient man; he could sit in one spot a thousand years waiting for something to happen, but it didn't mean he wanted to. Right now, he wanted to get out.

He sat in the Level Three detention cell; male's wing. His back against the wall, he kept his eyes closed as he listened to the deafening silence. Of course, as soon as he started to enjoy it, it was interrupted.

"Let's go, Nigma," one of the guard grunted, pulling a patient in a cell adjacent to Jonathan's. After ensuring the patient wasn't going to do anything, the guard left, banging the exit on the way out.

"Jon?" Nigma rolled over, sporting a black eye, "How long was I in solitary?"

"A week," Jonathan answered, "Honestly, Edward, how do you plan to escape if you keep getting sent to solitary?"

"Humph- Not like your any better." Edward grumbled, sitting up and crossing his arms, "Didn't you get thrown into solitary last time you were here?"

"Yes, but I had a reason."

"Oh?"

"Yes; the man I attacked was talking… inappropriately about Annabeth."

"Ah, I see." Edward closed his eyes and sighed, "Well how are we getting out, then?"

**XXX**

"And, how did your date go with the model?" Scarlet asked, grinning at a very tired Bruce while eating her breakfast.

"She was a ballerina," he corrected, taking the coffee gratefully, "And why the sudden interest in my love life?"

She gave a mumbled reply and kept eating her eggs, occasionally glancing at Bruce, "So, according to the news, you are giving Harvey Dent a fundraiser?"

"Yes," He hummed, "Would you like a new dress for it?"

"No thanks," she replied, leaning back as Alfred grabbed her tray, "Do I… have to attend?" Bruce paused slightly, coffee half way to his lips as he thought; Scarlet, or Ester, had been becoming slowly and slowly more recluse. It worried him; it worried him because he was slowly starting to see her parents in her.

He saw the small sarcastic smile that Crane often wore in the times he was belittling Batman; he saw the light rise of the chin that Annabeth did whenever she was prideful. Every time he looked into her eyes he saw the same bright, cold shade of blue that Crane had; she had the same face structure of him as well, sturdy and delicate.

Her hair was dark, like her parents, but with a faint tint of red whenever she walked in the sun; and she certainly so far had inherited Jonathan's build, skinny as a Scarecrow. Lately though, he had noticed some characteristics other than just physical taking place.

She had Crane's sneer when upset, she looked like Annabeth when she glared; she had become snappy, she had always been sarcastic but now she had been so sarcastic it was ridiculous. She had preferred to stay in her room as to attending social functions, she always looked bored- and most terrifying to Bruce yet, and yesterday she broke down into tears while attempting to do her math homework.

"Uh…" Bruce looked to Alfred to guidance, and the Butler looked over at Bruce worryingly, "No! No, sweetie, you don't have to attend."

"Great," she sighed, relieved.

**XXX**

**So we kind of had a major time skip, and it is important because for our plot to really hit the middle we need Scarlet older, a little older then now.**

**We are going to spend a couple chapters on the Dark Knight, and may not move into the Dark Knight rises for a few chapters after we complete this. Because, I have a plan; trust me guys, I got this.**


	6. Max and the Joker

**Special thanks to Stunningly Magical, FangScarlet, DecodexJuliet, beachlover202, and the Arkham Knight for following Family Matters;**

**Another special thanks to mangadragon10122, xxyangxx2006, DecodexJuliet, and the Arkham Knight for favoring Family Matters.**

**Finally, a special thanks to Johanna Crane, and xxyangxx2006 for reviewing Family Matters.**

**Johanna Crane: Yeah, I wanted to make Jonathan and Annabeth to where everyone could relate to them a little bit; and thank you, now I know what Polyvore is. And now, I have an account.**

**Xxyangxx2006: I definitely prefer nature over nurture; because while I feel you can influence someone, that in the end it comes to what they are made of. And maybe… just maybe… she will meet her parents again very, very, very soon…. (insert evil maniacal author laugh)… also, I am trying to make it where she doesn't play some huge role in the movie, only because I don't want her to always be on the front lines.**

**XXX**

Scarlet sighed softly, staring out on the amazing view of Gotham from her bedroom. She got- in her opinion- a better view then even Bruce. She could see the Gotham University campus, and even a little farther, all the way to the old Arkham Asylum.

Scarlet frowned, closing her eyes slightly; Arkham Asylum- it was important to her. She knew it had something to do with before she came to Bruce, something to do with her parents, but that was it. She had been to the Asylum a dozen of times, and yet she had still to find anything out concerning them.

She didn't have nearly anything concerning her old life; the unidentifiable connection to Arkham, her own physical appearance, and finally, an old, small, stuffed fox. She pulled the animal off her dresser and stared at it with a bitter emotion in her chest, she ran her thumb over its head, and smiling and laying it back on her dresser.

Uncle Bruce- well he was an expert at dodging the topic, always managing to dance around it. She didn't know what her last name was, before Wayne. She, for she could not remember her previous, answered to the name Ester.

It had started with an S… Sarah? Silvia? Don't misunderstand- she was happy with her life, she was grateful for her life, but she still wanted to know.

"Miss Wayne?" Scarlet rolled over to see Alfred standing in her door way, "The fundraiser for Mr. Dent is about to begin; and Miss Dawes is requesting to see you."

"Very well, thank you, Alfred." Scarlet stood and walked out of her room, down the cold and empty hallways until reaching the main foyer. Her blue eyes landed on the woman in the center of the room, and she smiled, "Aunt Rachel!"

"Ester," Rachel hugged her tightly, pulling away and smiling, "I heard you are not coming to attend the party tonight; are you sure you don't want to?"

"I'm just not in the mood," Scarlet shrugged slightly and looked down, wanting to avoid the topic.

"You do remember the talk you and I had, about the… changes that will be occurring?"

"Yes…" A brilliant blush rose on Scarlet's face and she wished desperately that Rachel would stop talking about **"The Talk"** she had given her about the changes her body would make and… other things.

"Well, I was going to offer to take you shopping for a new dress, and then we were going to go and grab a bite to eat at Chandler's…" At the mention of Scarlet's favorite restraint, Scarlet perked up, "Maybe I should go to the fundraiser tonight…."

"Excellent! Let's go get you a dress and grab lunch; we have to get ready for tonight!"

**XXX**

Batman stood in the shadows at the police station; he wasn't used to Gordon calling him in the middle of the day, and was having a rather difficult time of finding shadows big and dark enough to hold him.

"Batman," Gordon greeted, walking in front of him from the door way, "We have a problem."

"A problem big enough to summon me in the middle of the day?" Batman deadpanned.

"Mass breakout at Arkham," Gordon answered, handing a file to the vigilante, "We lost a lot; both Cranes, both Nigmas, Tetch, and so on, this morning at dawn."

"That isn't good."

"It really isn't," Gordon agreed, "Tonight there is a fundraiser for Dent at the Wayne penthouse, I suggest keeping an eye on it."

**XXX**

"I don't trust this guy," The black hair woman said, grabbing the arm of the equally dark haired male, "I mean, come on Jonathan, how much do we really know?"

"I agree with Annabeth," Sarah said, her grip tightening on Edward's hand, "This guy is crazy."

"Aren't we all a little crazy?" Jonathan hummed, pacing around the empty warehouse.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," The four rogues turned to find the man they were meeting; his face was horribly scarred, paint smudged across it half hardly, wild green hair, "Hi."

"…Hello," Edward answered, standing in front of Sarah, "You are… the Joker?"

"Why yes I am," Joker grinned widely, "And you must be the Riddler, the Scarecrow, and their lovely little wives."

Annabeth opened her mouth, no doubt about to start a fight with him, but Jonathan stopped her, "You wanted to meet, Joker?"

"Yes," he held his hands behind his back and said, with a mischievous twinkly in his eyes, "I believe, I can help you find something you lost, a very, very long time ago."

"What are you talking about, clown?" Jonathan hissed.

"Your daughter," he cackled, pointing at Jonathan and Annabeth; and then, looking to Edward and Sarah, he continued, "And, your son!"

**XXX**

"You look beautiful, Ester," Rachel cooed; Ester wore a deep blue dress, that glittered toward the bottom.

"Thanks," Scarlet sighed, sitting on her bed while staring at her hands, "Hey… Rachel?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Rachel hummed.

"How long have we known one another?"

"Mm…. since Bruce adopted you, I suppose," Rachel said lightly, curious on what Scarlet was trying to get at.

"So…. Do you know… who my parents are?" Ester inquired lightly; Rachel stopped dead and slowly looked over at the girl- who herself was finding great interest on staring out the window, towards Arkham.

Rachel frowned; of course she did, of course Bruce told her. But she couldn't tell Ester who her parents were, that would be a suicide act in her friendship and trust with Bruce. She looked over to Scarlet once more and said slowly, carefully, "Sorry, Ester, but Bruce never told who your parents were; and I never asked."

"Oh… okay…. Sorry for asking," Scarlet mumbled, her face becoming crest fallen.

**XXX**

"Ester," Rachel pulled the reluctant girl over to a family, "This is the Greys, they are the owners of Grey Companies, sister to Wayne Company."

"Oh," Scarlet smiled charmingly and politely, "Hello, I am Ester Wayne; I am so happy you could attend the fundraiser."

"No problem at all," one woman chuckled, slightly prodding one of the boys forward, "Have you met my son; Max? He is about your age, I believe."

Max was no boy, as it would turn out, and was very close to Scarlet's age. Reddish bronze hair was slicked back neatly, bright green eyes that studied carefully; he had an elegant curve to his chin, and a Roman nose, his face, his smile, it was perfect- too perfect.

"Hi," he smiled charmingly, taking Scarlet's hand and kissing it gently; he looked up and let his lips linger above her hand, "I'm Max Grey; it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ester."

"The pleasure is all mine," Scarlet swooned, smiling at him; his head perked up when he heard the band, "Miss Ester, would you care to dance, by any chance?"

"Yes please," she agreed immediately; she looked back to the rest of Max's family and Rachel, "If you would excuse us."

And with that, Max spun her on the dance floor.

**XXX**

"You are incredible," Max mumbled, staring at Scarlet. She was outlined by Gotham's nightlife; the bright lights shined in the distance and the wind ruffled her hair slightly, her blue eyes looking away bashfully at his words, "Th-thank you."

"No, I mean it," he insisted, taking her hand, "You are truly, incredible."

They had danced for what felt like forever, they had talked, laughed, and enjoyed one another's presence; now, they stood on one of the balconies, enjoying the privacy from the crowds.

"You are pretty great, too," Scarlet replied softly, looking into his eyes for a moment before flitting away, "I mean it." He laughed ever so softly; leaning forward and cupping her cheek, "You know, Ester, I would enjoy very much to kiss you right now."

"I think I would enjoy it too," She mumbled; he leant forward with his eyes closed, and Scarlet smiled, leaning forward and kissing his cheek, "But don't forget, we're only eleven."

He stood there frozen, a dazed look on his face as Scarlet giggled and went back inside; yeah, Max was great, but she was only eleven.

**XXX**

Scarlet watched with fascinated horror as the Batman jumped out of the window after Rachel, rooted to the spot although she wanted to help. But who was she to help? A scrawny, eleven year old girl who could do quite literally nothing?

"Ah, you'll fetch a pretty penny, and you will be a wonderful way out of here." Scarlet slowly looked up to find herself staring into the eyes of the Joker; nearly black, somewhat green, she felt her heart stop as she prayed for him to be talking about someone else, "Miss Wayne…"

Well darn.

"Let's go, buttercup," Joker hummed, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the elevator; Scarlet was too terrified to disagree, and followed along fearfully. Where was Alfred? Where was Bruce? Most importantly…. Who was going to save her?

**XXX**

"So, Miss Wayne, how much do you think your dear old daddy will pay to get you back?" Joker hummed, playing with a loose strand of Scarlet's hair; they were in the back of an SUV, one of his thugs driving, "I mean, in the end, I couldn't care less about being rich, but money does have its uses. So, a million? A billion?"

"Nothing." Scarlet whispered, staring at her shoes, "Nothing at all." She remembered what Bruce told her if she was to ever be kidnapped: Don't struggle, don't scream, and don't plead. Just sit tight, and he would get her back immediately.

"Oh? And why would that be? Surely your own father-"

"Bruce isn't my dad." Scarlet interrupted, looking up slightly, "We aren't related at all; he adopted me."

"Ah- so you're a charity case," Joker laughed, throwing his head back; Scarlet frowned, looking down. This wasn't the first time the idea of her being a charity case crossed her mind; she simply didn't want to believe that Bruce would only adopt her for that, she meant more to him.

"Oh shit- hey, buttercup, don't cry, I didn't mean anything by it." Joker panicked when she sniffled, looking away, "I'm not crying…."

"Sure you aren't," he rolled his eyes and pulled out a handkerchief- not the one laced with poison- and handed it to her. She paused before taking it, and rubbed her eyes; she handed back with a small and timid, "Thanks…. Hey, Mr. Joker? Where are we going?"

"Well, Buttercup, you are going to meet your parents."

**XXX**

**So it isn't as long as I would like, but I had to stop it somewhere. We will carry on next week! So, anyways:**

***GASP* Will Scarlet reunite with her parents? What's up with Max? Will Bruce rescue Scarlet, or will he lose her forever? **

**Also, guys, I know that Scarlet is referred to both Scarlet and Ester; Ester for when be spoken to, Scarlet when being described. Tell me if this is too confusing, and if so, let me know about it, and give me your solution.**

**So, question of the week, Marvel or DC? I know I have asked this before, probably, but anyways, answer me again! In light of the Avengers 2: Age of Ultron coming out, and me seeing it on the 30****th****, I want your opinions!**

**Love you all,**

**-Sketch1997**


	7. So Close, Yet, So Far

**A very special thanks to The Puppeteer Patient 120402, Destiny Xavier16, JessalynandGarrett for following Family Matters;**

**And another special thanks to Crazything24, The Puppeteer Patient 120402, Destiny Xavier16, JessalynandGarret for favoring Family Matters.**

**Finally a special thank you to Johanna Crane, xxyangxx2006, Anon for reviewing Family Matters.**

**Johanna Crane: Sketch1997, of course; I try to keep my accounts connected. And yes, Max would fit the description you gave him (but he is a sweet heart at heart). And for the record, I agree with you about the whole Marvel and DC thing.**

**Xxyangxx2006: well….. Her reaction to them will eventually be sort of mixed; because she wants to get to know them but she recognizes their actions are wrong and she will be really confused about what is going on and it will be a whole big fiasco. As for Max… well you will see and make conclusions in this chapter, I hope. **

**Anon: I am thrilled you love my writing. And as for Jonathan and Annabeth being sassy… you are totally and 100% correct, and when we get to their interactions, it will be absolutely beautiful. You will come to see that sarcasm is somewhat of Scarlet's defense mechanism, and I think that in a way it is Jonathan's as well, so it will be hilarious when they are being sarcastic with one another. And yes, Scarlet was thrown into Arkham for multiple reasons: one, they assumed she must be crazy to be involved with Edward, and two, she did commit crimes that could question her sanity before they caught her. **

**XXX**

"My name is Scarlet?" Scarlet asked quietly, still staring out the wino of the SUV, "What's my last name?"

"Yes, your name is Scarlet," The Joker chuckled, "Your last name is Crane, I guess."

"Scarlet Crane," Scarlet whispered softly, wringing her hands lightly as she smiled; it felt right. She suddenly looked up again, slightly startle, "Wait…."

Jonathan Crane… the Scarecrow. She knew him; he was a rogue, a villain, a monster; she knew of him, that was. Her actual coming within contact with him was maybe once or twice while on a Arkham tour, and even then, she had been to terrified to observe him.

"Pieced it together, eh?" Joker hummed, smiling down at her crookedly, "You, little miss, are the daughter of the Scarecrow. From what I understand, he has been searching for you for a long while now; you mean a lot to him, kid."

Scarlet wasn't so sure.

**XXX**

"Where is she?" Gordon demanded though the phone; his voice echoed in the Bat mobile, the Bat himself tore through half of Gotham, staying in the shadows, "Why did he take her?"

"I don't know," Batman growled, cutting through an intersection, "I will find her; hopefully before he hurts her."

"You better; you were supposed to protect her!"

"I had to rescue Rachel; I had no idea he would take Ester!"

"You better pray, Batman, that he doesn't know who she really is; heaven help her if he does. Wasn't Max there? Is he safe?"

"Yes," Batman sighed, flipping through scanners, "Max is safe; the Joker didn't take him, so I don't think that he knows who Ester's parents are. If he did, he would know the truth about Max, and he would have taken him as well-"

"Sir," Alfred's voice came over the speaker, "We have spotted the Joker's car going to the west Docks; a black SUV, and it has no plates."

**XXX**

"Okay, gumdrop," Joker patted Scarlet's head, and turned to the old ware house. They had arrived down at the docks, and Scarlet automatically gained a dislike because of the smell; rotten fish and a lot of cigarette smoke.

"Just stay here, I'll be back in a moment." Joker turned and disappeared into the warehouse, a handful of goons following him. Scarlet looked at the remaining two, who stared at her diligently, "So… how long have you two worked for the Joker?"

"A little while," the one of the left grunted, and Scarlet nodded; she had to leave. She wanted to meet her parents, but this was simply too much right now, and she didn't want to meet them like this, "So, do you guys know how to shoot a gun?"

"…Yes?" the one on the right tilted his head slightly; Scarlet nodded and went, "Oh, that's cool." Suddenly, another SUV pulled up, and a group of thugs got out, carrying- Max.

"Caught his family trying to smuggle him outta the country; they must of got scared when the boss nabbed Crane's."

They dumped Max in the seat next to Scarlet; he looked at her with wide green eyes, filled with fear, and he grabbed her hand, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, are you okay?"

"Alright…." He looked at the two guards left with them, "How are we going to escape?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, misters!" Both goons, directed their attention on Max, who smiled innocently and charmingly, "Can you do me and my friend a favor?"

"What….?" Number one asked.

"Can we see your guns?"

"No."

"Aw, come on Mr. Goon! We aren't going to try anything-"

"I said no, kid."

Max looked at her defeated, and she shook her head, "I already tried it, they weren't buying it." He looked back to them and took on a more serious look; she could practically imagine the wheels turning in his head. Suddenly, he perked up and looked at her with a wide goofy grin, "Hey, Ester…."

"Yeah?-!" Before she could continue, he had pressed his lips to hers, yanking her forward. Scarlet sat frozen, her min numb and cold as she tried to process what was happening.

"Hey- break it up you two!" One of the guards moved forward, and just as he was about to reach Max, the latter turned swiftly and kicked him between the legs. The man howled in pain, dropping to the floor and allowing Max to grab the gun and point it to the other.

BANG

The man fell to the ground, screaming and gripping his leg as blood seeped from the wound; Max grabbed Scarlet's hand and yanked her out of the vehicle, taking off in the opposite direction of the warehouse, "Come on!"

Scarlet- still in shock- followed quickly, the sense of urgently escaping finally catching up to her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Scarlet's heart stopped and she turned, seeing the Joker standing over the two fallen goons; they looked to be stuttering excuses, and while they were going that, more goons came out.

A man and a woman, both with dark hair, appeared at the edge of the crowd, attentively listening to whatever the goons were saying; Scarlet saw another man, dressed all in green, appear with a woman by the couple, copying their actions.

"Come on!" Max hissed, dragging her away.

**XXX**

They ran for what felt like forever- but weren't stopped, weren't caught- not yet at least. There were a few times they thought they heard a scuffle behind them, a shout or two, but eventually they saw a 24 hour diner.

"Not much farther," Max panted; they hurried inside and looked at the diner's waiter, "Miss!"

"Aw, what can I get for you two pumpkins?" she cooed, "Some ice cream?"

"No- we are- we are being chased by a psychopath!" the waitress stared at them before sighing and taking them in the back, "What's your parent's number?"

Max rambled off digits, while still clutching Scarlet's hand; he told the waitress everything of the night- who took them, why they were taken, and such on.

"Alright, you two just stay back here," the woman said when the sound of the diner door opening reached them; she squared her shoulders, put on a smile, and marched out.

"Hi there! What can I get for you…" her voice died down, and Max and Scarlet shared a terrified look; why was she so quiet.

"Well you see," a familiar voice- or, familiar to Scarlet- inquired, "I lost two lovely children earlier this evening, and I was wondering if they came through here by any chance?"

"N-no."

A dark chuckle broke through the tense silence, and Ester whimpered at the Joker's next words: "Liar." Max covered Scarlet's mouth, muffling her whimper when they heard the gun shot; the poor woman was only trying to help them.

"Are you sure you saw them come in here, clown?" A cold voice growled, and they heard shuffling in the next room.

"Yes, I did, Lab Rat;" The Joker quipped back, "We'll find your kid, don't get your panties in a bunch. OH MISS SCARLET?!"

Max looked to Ester questionably, which she just shrugged too and pulled him back to the back of the shop, "Let's go out the back-" His voice died when his eyes landed on something behind Scarlet, and she turned slowly to find- Batman.

He didn't say anything, but held out a hand; Scarlet and Max didn't waste any time, both rising and rushing quietly to the back door. When they arrived outside, Scarlet started to cry; it wasn't anything more than a few tears at first, but soon enough she was quietly sobbing into Batman's shoulder

"Hush," he commanded, placing her next to Max in the passenger side of the Batmobile, "It's okay; I just need to get you two out of here, then I'll come back for the Joker."

Max wrapped his arms around Scarlet in a comforting manner, and Batman took off down the road, "Hey, its okay, Ester; Batman has us, everything will be okay."

**XXX**

"Oh Ester," Bruce wrapped both arms around his adopted daughter, pulling the girl closer; he had just arrived at the police station, a convenient five minutes after Batman left, "Oh Ester, I was so worried."

"Uncle Bruce? Can we go home, please?" Scarlet asked quietly, her head buried in his shoulder, "I don't mean the pent house… but another apartment? Please?"

"Of course, let's go." Bruce picked her up and nodded to Gordon, "Thank you so much, Gordon, for getting her back."

"Of course," the older man nodded, "Now, I suggest some form of protection, until we catch the clown."

"Don't worry, Gordon," Bruce smiled, "Ester won't be put in harm's way again."

**XXX**

"Hey, Uncle Bruce?" Ester had begun; they were sitting in the living room of one of the many Wayne apartments; the television was on, it reported multiple attacks from the Joker, Riddler, and the Scarecrow, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Bruce was hoping she would fall asleep soon- he needed to go out and catch the rogues before they caused more harm, "You can ask me anything."

"… Is my father the Scarecrow?"

**XXX**

**I am so not sorry. I am such a tease; you all probably hate me. SO close, yet so far.**

**Question of the Week: are you a dog person, or perhaps cat?**

**I myself am a cat person; I have a beautiful black cat named Zoe, and a fluffy long tail named Bartholomew (or Fat Cat, he answers to both). I feel like cats are more self sufficient, like they aren't constantly right there as dogs would be. But I like dogs too, just not as me owning one.**

**Anyways, I love you all, and I will see you next week!**

**-Sketch1997**


	8. I am Batman

**Special thanks to Johanna Crane, xxyangxx2006, and Jayce-grayford for reviewing!**

**Johanna Crane: I had no clue as to what a shiba inus was- so I looked it up. ADORABLE! AH they look so fluffy! **

**Xxyangxx2006: I enjoy dogs, as of they are very comforting when you are sad. When I was little, like three or something, I got my first dog; she was something mixed with wolf, and pure white, I named her Princess. **

**Jayce-grayford: Captain Nyan? Oh my god, that is perfect. I have three cats: Zoe is a year old black cat, and then just Sunday actually, we went and got two five week old brothers, both orange, and named them Max and Shaddix. **

**XXX**

"Well?" Scarlet demanded, looking up at him with sharp blue eyes, "Is he?"

"What would make you ask something like that?" Bruce said hesitantly, trying to think of a way out of this conversation.

"The Joker said he was my father, and I feel like it's true, but I need to hear it from you. There is no way you would've taken me in if you didn't know…. And that is another thing, why did you adopt me? I know you wouldn't just adopt the daughter of a rogue for no reason, so why?"

"Ester…. I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"Why?!" she cried, standing, "Why don't you trust me? Don't I at least deserve the truth?" She turned and ran to her room, ignoring his calls to come back.

**XXX**

"What am I going to do, Alfred?" Bruce moaned, rubbing his forehead, "God, I never should have let her attend the fundraiser! Then, the Joker wouldn't have gotten her and caused all of… well, all of this!"

"Sir," Alfred place a cup of coffee next to Bruce, "She needs to know the truth; she needs to hear it from you… and I don't mean the truth just about her parents."

"She is the daughter of the Scarecrow, Alfred!" Bruce exclaimed, "I can't tell her everything-"

"Yes you can, and I suggest of you want to keep her loyalty, you will."

**XXX**

"Ester?" Bruce peaked open the door, their eyes meeting from across the room. She sat on one of the window sills, having been looking out on Gotham early, "Sweetheart, why don't you come with me; there is… something I have to show you."

"What?" She stood, glaring at him mistrustfully.

"Your father is the Scarecrow," he said bluntly, pausing at her slightly wince, "And if you come with me, I will show you why I never told you."

**XXX**

"Why are we here?" Scarlet asked mistrustfully, looking around at all the shopping crates and storage bins, "Why did you bring me here?"

"You wanted the truth," Bruce sighed, guiding her into pitch blackness; suddenly- before Scarlet could react- the floor started to move downwards, "So I am here to give it to you."

The floor stopped moving, and the light flicked on one at a time; revealing what Scarlet had no better name for then: Bat Cave.

Batman stuff was everywhere, gadgets, weapons, the Bat mobile, the suit, "Scarlet, welcome."

"Where…" She took a few numb steps forward, "Who…"

"I am Batman."

**XXX**

**Okay guys, a very, very short chapter this week for two reasons:**

**I had Geometry EOCs to prepare for, which I took today.**

**And,**

**This was a very important chapter, plot wise. So, I wanted you guys to be able to experience this first.**

**Anyways, more important news: I have, by the suggestion of a very important follower, created a Polyvore account. And, if you guys were to want to get an image of what the characters were wearing for the bulk of the chapter, then I will have links to the outfits in my profile!**

**Any who, I love you guys, and will see you all next week!  
-Sketch1997**


	9. Going Home

**Special thanks to TheMojoJojo95 for following Family Matters!**

**And another special thanks to Johanna Crane, and xxyangxx2006 for reviewing Family Matters!**

**Johanna Crane: They are rather adorable little dogs; and patience, little reader; you will see Scarlet's reaction in this chapter.**

**Xxyangxx2006: I don't think Scarlet will be thinking coherently for the next chapter or two; she isn't what you may consider rash but she does make an occasional really, really bad decision she probably should have though out more (as you will see in this chapter!).**

**XXX**

Scarlet refused to look at Bruce during the car ride home; she hadn't said a word since Bruce revealed his identity. When they reached the apartment, Scarlet let Alfred take her coat, thanked the elderly butler, and then went to her room.

"She has not taken it well." Bruce stated, looking out over Gotham, "I knew this was a mistake."

"Sir, just give it time." Alfred said, turning, he added, "I'll make lunch."

**XXX**

Scarlet sighed and lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She felt… numb.

Bruce, she had always felt, was kind; he took her in, treated her wonderfully, but…. That question, that nasty little 'why?' always lingered in the back of her mind.

Now she knew why; he only took her in, to keep her away from her parents. To keep her away from the possibility of becoming a threat to Gotham.

Did he even love her? Was all this fake? What… what would her parents have been like; had they raised her? Would they have done all Bruce had done; or better? Could they have done better?

She needed answers.

**XXX**

"Hey, Alfred?" Scarlet walked into the kitchen, hopping up on the counter, "Where's Bruce?"

"Ah, Master Bruce is attending a press conference; apparently, the people want the name of the Batman." Alfred sat a mug of hot chocolate in front of her.

"Wait- so is he going to turn himself over?"

"I believe so." Alfred started to wipe down the counter, "I'm sure he would have bid you good bye, but you were otherwise engaged with sorting your young pre-adolescence female feelings."

Scarlet frowned at the counter top, "So that is it, then?"

"Yes-"he stopped slightly, staring at the flat screen; Scarlet paused- she hadn't noticed the press conference on the television.

"I am Batman." Harvey declared, earning gasps from the crowd. Scarlet she gasped, "What-"

"Oh this isn't good." Alfred whispered.

**XXX**

Scarlet slowly stepped out on the streets of Gotham, looking left and right; she slipped out when Rachel came by, looking for Bruce. She adjusted the straps on her backpack and set off, melting into the crowd of pedestrians easily.

She was going out for answers; she had already searched all the news articles on her parents, and was heading to her first stop: the place they intended to raise her.

**XXX**

The house, she supposed, held a simply air of elegance and welcomes. It looked decently kept, the weeds looked a bit over grown, the outside could use a fresh coat of paint, but obviously someone had kept it from the doom of being an eyesore.

Scarlet slowly walked up to the front porch, looking around; it was abandoned, no one dared move in after the Cranes… after her.

Slowly turning the knob, she was only partially surprised that it opened with ease; no one would be brave enough to steal from here. Opening the door, she flinched at the long squeak that emitted itself from the hinges; the rest of the house was silent.

She took a few cautious steps in, looking around while holding her breath. She closed the door after a few moments of standing there, finding nothing but dust. She sat her back pack down by the door and walked into the living room, taking in the dusty furniture and book cases.

She picked up a framed photo and squinted slightly, wiping off dust; it was- she assumed- her family.

Dr. Jonathan Crane smiled at the camera, one arm wrapped around the waist of Annabeth Crane, and the other held a tiny girl closely to his chest.

'Is that me?' Scarlet wondered idly, putting it back. She wandered the rest of the house slowly, taking in every detail. The rest of house was opened and unused, dust heavy in some places and in others just noticeable. Finally, she came to the kitchen, and paused.

Sitting, ever so innocently on the counter, was a glass of water. What terrified Scarlet, was that it still had little water droplets sliding down the side of the glass. Ever so quietly, she moved towards the door quickly.

'I'm not alone here,' she thought, terrified; she grabbed her back pack and pulled her hood up, reaching for the door knob. As soon as her fingers were just brushing it, she felt a hard tug on the back of her shoulder.

"A little girl shouldn't be all alone in a rogues house, darling," a man's voice cackled as she screamed; her assailant lifted her into the air.

"Please!" Scarlet writhed, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Oh, I would never hurt a princess like you-"he cooed, yanking her towards the one room she hadn't gone in, "But perhaps we should go into the basement, hm? I wonder what makes _you _scream!"

Finally, as they passed the light of the kitchen, she saw the face of her attacker; the Scarecrow.

"Wait- I've been looking for you!" Scarlet kicked in his grasp, "Just listen!"

"Oh, a little lamb like you looking for a rogue like me? I'm flattered."

"My name is Ester Wayne-"he paused slightly, but she continued, "At least- that's the name that my adoptive father gave to me-! My birth name is-"

"-Scarlet?" the man breathed, sanity coming into his icy eyes as they widened; he pulled out a pair of glasses and leant a tad closer to her face, "S-Scarlet?"

**XXX**

**Updates may or may not come every Tuesday; I got a lot to do concerning school in the next two or three weeks. EOC, ugh, shoot me now.**

**Anyways, if they do come, they won't be that long. Don't worry though, as soon as they are done murdering me with math, then we can get back to the regular schedule. **

**Question of the week: Star Wars or Star Trek? I've always, always, been a Star Wars fan, so the answer is obvious for me.**

**Any who see you all next week (?)!**

**-Sketch1997**


	10. Hi Mom

**Special thanks to Jab3205 for following Family Matters.**

**Another special thanks to , xxyangxx2006, and Johanna Crane for reviewing. **

** : I am both sorry and not sorry that it brought you to tears.**

**Xxyangxx2006: Here is the next chapter, and I agree that Star Wars felt more enjoyable.**

**Johanna Crane: You need to watch Star Wars. I'm just saying, that it was incredible, and I am so excited for the next one.**

**GUYS I KNOW I DIDN'T TELL THIS BEFORE AND I SWEAR I WILL ATTEMPT TO WRITE A FLASH BACK SCENE LATER BUT THE WAY JONATHAN WAS ABLE TO KNOW THAT SCARLET WAS ESTER WAS BECAUSE THE JOKER TOLD HIM JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER.**

**XXX**

Annabeth walked into the house silently, hearing Jonathan talking to someone. It could be Scarecrow, he often talked to his counterpart aloud, but no- his tone to careful, too soft.

She peaked into the living room soundlessly, seeing Jonathan talking to a little girl-

The girl's eyes- an icy blue that Annabeth felt comfort in- snapped upwards to meet Annabeth's gold. Annabeth momentarily stopped breathing, recognizing almost immediately who the little girl was; she took a tentative step forward, and the girl rose to meet her.

Jonathan had stopped talking when Scarlet got up from the couch, turning to find Annabeth silent and still behind him, "Annie…"

That was all the confirmation Scarlet needed- having strong assumptions of who the woman was but refusing to act until she knew for sure- and she rushed forward. Annabeth was down on one knee immediately, picking her daughter up and letting soft sobs rack her body, "Scarlet-"

Scarlet smiled and closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to Annabeth's shoulder, "Hi, mom."

**XXX**

**I TOLD YOU ALL IT WOULD BE SHORT. I AM SO, SO SORRY.**

**I AM IN EMOTIONAL TURMOIL OVER THE SEASON FINALY OF AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. AND I HAVE TO DO A PRESENTATION AND AM TAKING A NEW LATIN CLASS AND I MIGHT NOT UPDATE NEXT WEEK BECAUSE I AM SO TIRED AND GUYS PLEASE JUST BE PATIENT WITH ME.**

**-SKETCH1997**


	11. She Has To Be Protected

**Special Thanks to MarvelMistress7, DarkKittens12, and for following Family Matters;**

**And another special thanks to latinaangel38, and for favoring Family Matters.**

**Finally, a special thanks to Johanna Crane,**

**Johanna Crane: Oh my god I can't wait; I am counting down the days to my Summer. I get out June 5****th****; and I can't wait. I have not seen the Phantom of the Opera, all though I mean to. **

** : Oh no! Don't cry; All will be well!**

**Xxyangxx2006: When I have time to actually sit down and type longer chapters, you will get to see more interaction.**

**XXX**

Jonathan and Annabeth said nothing for the longest time, merely sitting on the couch with a sleeping Scarlet between them. Jonathan had one arm wrapped around Ester, who in turn held Scarlet. They had no idea how long they would have her, before the Batman would come.

Slowly, Annabeth looked up to allow her eyes to meet Jonathan's, her fear evident on her face; she didn't want to lose her daughter.

Jonathan nodded and stood quietly, picking up Scarlet as Annabeth stood and walked towards the door; they couldn't lose her, not yet.

**XXX**

**Guys I am really sorry that this is late. I had it typed up and everything, just forgot to upload it.**

**Good news though- nothing I have to really worry about as of right now. Which means I can work on this peacefully without crying from stress.**

**So, I will see you next week!**

**-Sketch1997**


	12. We Are Not In Gotham?

**Special thanks to The Puppeteer Patient 120402, xxyangxx2006 for reviewing Family Matters.**

**The Puppeteer Patient 120402: Same person, different name. And this year, we get out later than usual (last year we got out May 25****th****) and on top of that, we have to come back August 10****th****. **

**Xxyangxx2006: I know; Annabeth and Jonathan only want to protect their daughter.**

**XXX**

When Scarlet awoke, she was immensely confused. First of all, the last thing she remembered was fallig asleep next to her parents, her real parents. Now, she in her conscious state, felt as though something was wrong- something was off. She had felt as though she slept too long.

Sitting up, she found herself even more confused. This wasn't where she fell asleep; and when she went to look out the window, her confirmation that she was no longer in Gotham.

Large wheat fields greeted her, a bright sun, and tweeting birds; ah yes, and there was a Scarecrow in the field…. Lovely.

She walked out of the old room, glancing down the old corridor with hesitation; nothing greeted her.

She walked down the old hallway, and down the old, rackety stairs, silently. This house was large, she observed, and old; it had a slightly rustic, country field. She didn't like it; she was a city girl, and was not in the very country girl mode.

She followed the faint sound of a radio, and walked into a kitchen; Annabeth stood in front of a stove, humming softly to the radio, flipping pancakes.

Yes, that struck Scarlet as strange as well. She had heard stories, watched documentaries and such, on how Annabeth- her mother- was a monster. A mob leader, the last DiCario anyone can locate (albeit she is considered with the surname Crane now), and was terrifying. But here she was, her mother, standing in the kitchen and making pancakes.

"Oh, good morning Scarlet." The little girl looked up to find Annabeth had noticed her; the older woma smiled and sat a plate at a wooden table, "Hungry? I made pancakes."

"Oh, um yeah." She sat down and took a tentative bite, "wow. Thank you; these are good."

"I'm glad." Annabeth sat across from Scarlet and started to flip through a paper; Scarlet took a glance at the name of the paper, where their location was sitting innocently: Arlen, Georgia.

"Um…. Where are we?" Scarlet finally asked; Annabeth didn't hesitate nor spare her a glance when she answered, "The town where your Father was born."

"Okay, that's cool…. But why?"

"Because we have to keep you safe from Batman, from Gotham." Annabeth took a sip from her coffee.

"So your solution was to…. Kidnap me?"

"Pardon?" Annabeth's eyes finally snapped to reach her daughter's, "I'm your mother,Jonathan is your father, it isn't kidnapping to take our own child."

"Yeah- uh no, it kinda is." Scarlet argued, "I mean, yeah, I've wanted to know you, and Jonathan, but kidnapping me is a little extreme."

"You came to us-"

"Yes I did but that doesn't mean that I wanted to leave Gotham! Oh my god, Bruce must be worried out of his mind- and Alfred! Rachel is going to kill me, and Harvey is going to be so disappointed- this is going to kill Gordon-"

"Enough." Annabeth said calmly, causing Scarlet to go silent; the woman had her hands clasped infront of her, her posture rigid.

"Look," Scarlet began softly, "I've wanted to know you, but that doesn't mean I want to give up the life that has been given to me. I might be a kid, but I know what you and Dad do; you guys hurt people, and that's wrong."

"You have a black and white perspective of the world, Scarlet," Annabeth said softly, a smile slowly forming on her features, "and that is wrong. There is no simple good and evil in Gotham; there is grey everywhere. Take the Batman for example; he puts away us who wish to enlighten the weak minded of Gotham. He breaks laws every second he puts on his cape; but you all hold him in a hero's light. What is to say that he is any better than I? Better than your father?"

"Batman doesn't kill people-"

"Who is to say he won't?"

"But-"

"There is no argument about it, Scarlet." Annabeth stood and walked around the table, patting her daughter's head lovingly, "You'll understand eventually."

**XXX**

**No Excuse, I'm afraid. I forgot about it until I was already in bed and nearly asleep. But, it is officially all clear now; no more EOCs or projects, I have smooth sailing in school till next Friday, then I am done till August.**

**I would like to thank you all for tolerating me and my short chapters the past few weeks, I know how aggravating it must be. I honestly considered putting both my stories on hiatus until now, but we are all good.**

**So, this summer might be hectic at one point; I'm visiting my Dad up in Washington (state). And as I live in Florida, getting there will take FOREVER.**

**Question of the week: What is your #1 OTP? Mine is Percabeth from the PJO and HoO series; I may ship others, but Percy and Annabeth shall always be my first.**

**So anyways, we should be getting back to normal chapters and such soon. See you guys next week!**

**-Sketch1997**


	13. A Talk With Her Father

**Special thanks to The Puppeteer Patient 120402, and xxyangxx2006 for reviewing Family Matters!**

**The Puppeteer Patient 120402: I believe honestly the only reason the police are not as hard core to bring Batman in as compared to the Rogues is because Batman does the majority of their work for them.**

**Xxyangxx2006: It is a shock; we will most defiantly see a little more rebellious side of Scarlet. As for your OTPs; I agree on the Jareth and Sarah one, they played a huge role in my child hood. And as for Alucard and Seras, I am not in the fandom! But I googled images and they look kinda cute together so way to go!**

**XXX**

Jonathan sat on the large, wrap around porch, deep in his thoughts. Honestly, he didn't want to come back; but they needed somewhere far from where Batman would look for them, and if Jonathan was correct, he was far too busy with dealing with the Joker to pay him much attention.

He hated Arlen, with a burning passion; but it was perfect. Far away from the large city, the possibility of being caught, of having Scarlet taken away…

The people of Arlen, to his relief, was still as clueless as they were when he left. Granted, his reappearance caused quite a stir; especially with Annabeth and Scarlet in tow, but what could they do?

"Um… hey?" He looked up and raised an eye brow; Scarlet stood on the porch next to him, "Can I sit here?"

"Of course," Jonathan said without hesitation, patting the bench next to him; she sat down wordlessly, he noticed the way she sat, straight backed and with her ankles crossed, "How are you, Scarlet?"

"I'm… okay." She decided, twiddling her thumbs, "But I was wondering…. When are we going back to Gotham?"

"When it is safe," Jonathan said, leaning back slightly, "When you are ready."

"But I am ready now," Scarlet insisted, "I need to go! I have people there who are worried about me!"

"And why could they be worried?" Jonathan breathed, studying her, "Do they believe that I or your mother will hurt you?"

"Well, I mean you guys don't have the best track record…." She muttered, looking away with a pout.

"Neither does Bruce Wayne, but I assume you would rather him then me?" Jonathan accused softly, a light, mocking yet hurt smile on his face.

"I didn't say that-"

"But you were implying it."

Scarlet didn't attempt to defend herself again, merely glared at him with icy blue eyes, "You know, maybe you did pick up the wrong kid; I can't see myself being related to such an arrogant bitc-"

"**Finish that sentence, and I will ditch you in the middle of the cornfields for you to find your own way back**." Jonathan hissed, his eyes going a million shades darker; Scarlet shrunk back, her eyes wide. Jonathan paused, "Scarecrow?"

**XXX**

**Okay, I know I said no more short chapters, but I wanted to leave you guys with a slight cliff hanger (I did the same thing in my other story).**

**So anyways, I will see you all next week!**


	14. Birds and Fluff

**Special thanks to Prinzessin Mia for following Family Matters; **

**And another special thanks to 9osionheart, and Prinzessin Mia for favoring Family Matters!**

**Finally, a special thanks to , the Puppeteer Patient 120402, Prinzessin Mia, and xxyangxx2006 for reviewing Family Matters!**

** : Damn is right; she just her surprise alone killed me.**

**The Puppeteer Patient 120402: Yeah she has a mouth on her, look at her parents!**

**Prinzessin Mia: Dude, don't worry about the whole coming in late, all that matters is that you are here. I miss Johnny and Annabeth fluff as well, so I tried to write some in the end of this chapter. Also, I don't blame you on Scarlet, just give her a bit to try and warm up to them. As for Scarecrow, don't be upset my friend, he will get to be a part of the family; the reason he was so snappy and rude was like this: imagine having a nice, long nap and then suddenly being awoken by a snappy nearly puberty hitting girl who is practically cussing you out. He didn't really register that was Scarlet, because he has been comatose for so long. **

**Xxyangxx2006: I'm really happy you see Scarlet's side; and Annabeth will elaborate on Scarlet's reasoning for being a bit bitchy at the end of this chapter.**

**XXX**

"What. the. fuck." Scarlet deadpanned, staring at the raven that landed on her window pane; it cawed lightly at her and she flinched, "Shoo- shoo little bird, just- just go away-"

It cawed again and hopped in her room on her desk, pecking at the papers; she paled and pressed herself closer to the wall, staring at it with wide eyes, "Pl-Please leave-" It wasn't like the bird was that big; it was actually quite small, but it was still a bird.

It suddenly shot towards Scarlet, causing her to scream and cower backwards; after a few moments of silence, she opened her eyes to see the bird sitting in front of her, it's head cocked to one side as if going, 'what the hell is your issue?'.

"You aren't going to flip out if I put you outside?" Scarlet asked carefully, cupping her hands and allowing the small raven to hop into them; she shuddered and slowly stood, carefully starting towards the window.

Before she could make it, however, she is interrupted by her door slamming open. The raven didn't react, but Scarlet's head whipped around to see her father standing in the door way, some form of contraption on his hand; her mother is right behind him, and Scarlet can see the gun she holds in her thin hands.

"Um…hey?" Scarlet tested lightly; she noticed the nearly terrified look on her father's face, his eyes distant and wide as he stared at the little bird. Annabeth noticed this as well, and pulled him out of the room gently, before coming back in while shutting the door, "Scarlet; why do you have that in your room?"

"I don't know," Scarlet said with a slight shrug, "It just flew in, and then I screamed because I thought it was going to attack but it didn't; now I was going to put it outside and then you guys came bursting in here with weird glove things and guns."

"Okay," Annabeth sighed, taking the bird and placing it outside; shutting the window firmly, "Bring home a stray cat or dog; hell bring home a stray squirrel, but no birds."

"Why-"

"Your father hates birds, and it is simply best if you don't bring them home." Annabeth said firmly, leaving no room for debate, "Please, Scarlet, don't bring this topic up."

"….Okay," Scarlet said with a small nod. Annabeth sighed in relief before patting Scarlet's head (she did that often, Scarlet noted drearily), "Thank you."

**XXX **

"Is Scarlet asleep?" Jonathan asked weakly from the bed, a wash cloth across his eyes; Annabeth shut their door silently and walked over to the bed, laying down next to him, "Yes." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to where she laid halfway on him.

"Scarecrow still there?" She asked quietly, rubbing her hand against his arm weakly, "Or did he fade again?"

"I'm not sure," Jonathan answered, "He's been coming around more often though, since we found Scarlet. I think he fucked up though…. She looked terrified, Annie; when he came out and talked to her…."

"Well what did you expect?" Annabeth laughed lightly, "He threatened to leave her in a corn field; I'd be pretty damn terrified as well."

"Yeah," he mused, pulling off the wash cloth, "Annabeth, she hates us."

"Oh hush, she does not. She just… doesn't know how to respond; this whole little tough girl act is just a defense mechanism, because she doesn't know what to expect if she drops her boundaries. She has heard all these stories about us, and what we have done, and believes us to be monsters; she thinks we are going to hurt her."

"I could never," he whispered, "Scarecrow couldn't, he was just bluffing; Annabeth, if she isn't happy with us…"

"She will be," Annabeth said firmly, "We just have to give her time."

**XXX**

**Okay guys, that is all for this week. This chapter was going to be longer, but I didn't want to leave you all hanging. Although, attached to the bottom of this chapter is a sneak peak for next weeks, so enjoy!**

**-Sketch1997**

**XXX SNEAK PEAK FOR NEXT WEEK'S CHAPTER XXX**

**The knocking at the front door caused Scarlet's heart to momentarily stop, her eyes going wide. Annabeth stood frozen next to her; her hand clutching the knife tightly while a dark look came into her gold eyes, "Scarlet; your father is in the basement, go and fetch him, please."**

"**But-"**

"**Now, Scarlet," and with that, Annabeth donned a frightfully friendly face, and hid the giant butcher knife in the folds of her apron while walking towards the front door. Scarlet hesitated for a moment before rushing to the basement quietly, keeping an ear out for her mother. **

"**Hello?" Scarlet asked softly, walking down the ancient and withered steps to the stone cold basement, "Father?"**

**He appeared not to have heard her; sitting with his back to her, he worked over a wooden table; a variety of vials and chemicals around him, "Dad?"**

**He turned, his blue eyes widening, "Scarlet?"**


	15. Apple Pie

Special thanks to Owl Glow for following Family Matters,

And another special thanks to , Prinzessin Mia, The Puppeteer Patient 120402, and xxyangxx2006:

: Yeah, Annabeth has been a little tense; we get her to loosen up a bit in this chapter though.

Prinzessin Mia: It's good about the med thing, and Scarlet should grow on you as she gets older. And don't worry, we get more Joker and Riddler, but not for a little while.

The Puppeteer Patient 120402: I once locked my little sister in one a baby stroller; she wasn't sitting still and was threatening to wake my mom up from her nap so I just kind of scooped her up and plopped her into one. I hate kids.

Xxyangxx2006: Yeah I read that Jonathan is scared of birds, cause of the whole "being locked in a chapel with bitchy crows".

XXX

Scarlet sat bored out of her mind, staring at the old pictures above the fireplace; why did they even have a fire place? It was like a million degrees outside.

"Scarlet," Annabeth sat next to her, claiming her attention, "I'm going to bake a pie, would you like to help?"

"….I guess." Scarlet stood and followed her to the kitchen, humming in delight when she spied the ingredients, "We are making it from scratch?"

"Yeah," Annabeth smiled, "I don't really like the store bought. I'm used to making everything from scratch, I always have if I could. That was how I was raised, really; my family was really tightknit, we didn't really fully trust outsiders."

"I…. don't know much about your family," Scarlet admitted honestly, looking up at her mother curiously, "Weren't they mob?"

"Yes," Annabeth laughed, looking out the window while she started to cut apples, "We were. Very important, right below that bastard Falcone. We were magnificent, Scarlet; we owned so much of Gotham, controlled so much. You were born into a truly beautiful Empire; the DiCario Empire would have been yours to lead, if it didn't collapse. And it wouldn't have collapsed if the Batman didn't come into play; everything fell apart when he came to Gotham. Now all that is left of the DiCario family is frozen bank accounts, which all are full, I assure you, an abandoned large house, and every other little thing we owned.

"And it is all yours, Scarlet; the rest of our family… they fled Gotham, the night our Empire fell. We were supposed to have been with them, but we waited for your father. I can't tell you how many times he has gotten upset over that, Scarlet. He, we, wanted a better life for you; that's why he was willing to drop it all to go to Ireland, he wanted you to be happy.

"Now they are all somewhere enjoying an early retirement in Ireland; I don't blame them for not coming back, I'd think them fools if they did. But… I wish I could see them again. My father… my brothers and sisters….

"Family is important. It is one of the most vital thing in anyone's life, and I don't just mean blood family. The Beautiful thing about our family, Scarlet, was that there were so many, and not all were blood related. But we were loyal; we loved one another."

"I-…. I wish I could have met them." Scarlet finally decided, stirring the flour mixture around.

"You did," Annabeth laughed, "Your grandfather, he loved you so dearly; as did all your uncles, you aunts-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The knocking at the front door caused Scarlet's heart to momentarily stop, her eyes going wide. Annabeth stood frozen next to her; her hand clutching the knife tightly while a dark look came into her gold eyes, "Scarlet; your father is in the basement, go and fetch him, please."

"But-"

"Now, Scarlet," and with that, Annabeth donned a frightfully friendly face, and hid the giant butcher knife in the folds of her apron while walking towards the front door and cleaning the apple juice off the blade. Scarlet hesitated for a moment before rushing to the basement quietly, keeping an ear out for her mother.

"Hello?" Scarlet asked softly, walking down the ancient and withered steps to the stone cold basement, "Father?"

He appeared not to have heard her; sitting with his back to her, he worked over a wooden table; a variety of vials and chemicals around him, "Dad?"

He turned, his blue eyes widening, "Scarlet?"

"Um-" she pointed to the stairs, "Mom- she said that there was-"

"You shouldn't be down here!" he panicked, standing and striding over to her; she spied a white sort of mask in his hand, which he promptly slid over her face, "Please breath sparingly and keep your eyes closed; I don't know if you inhaled any toxin, and I don't want you to see anything if you did."

Scarlet obey and he picked her up, carrying her bridal style up the stairs; she laid as limply in his arms as possible, not wanting to make it any harder than it was. Annabeth's voice reached them, laughing cheerfully on the porch past their closed front door, keeping whoever was on the other side distracted.

"There is someone here?" Jonathan asked Scarlet softly, to which she nodded in reply. He sighed almost painfully before arriving to her room; setting her on the bed, he removed the small white mask and asked very gently, "Scarlet? I need you to carefully open your eyes, and if you see something that scares you, don't scream."

Very slowly, Scarlet's blue eyes opened and landed on Jonathan; he studied her pupils, and gently took her wrist, taking her pulse.

"I don't see anything other than you," she answer softly. He looked up and kept her gaze for a moment, and simply sat there.

"Mom told me," She said suddenly, very softly, "about how you were going to give it all up to go to Ireland with us, when I was little. Would you have?"

"I wouldn't think twice," he answered with a sad smile, running a thumb across her cheek, "I'd give everything up in a heartbeat for you and your mother; you both are my entire world. My beautiful little girl," he kissed her forehead and went to stand, "You will never know how much you mean to me, but I'll keep telling you every chance I have to try and make you understand."

And with that, he left her in the room, going to greet the unprecedented guest with Annabeth. Scarlet sat in her bed for a moment before falling back, and staring at the ceiling; she frowned slightly, and rolled over to where she was facing the wall, glaring at the small cracks.

"It isn't fair," she decided softly, hugging a pillow to her chest while a tear slid down her cheek, "He shouldn't be like this, neither should she. They should care this much."

**XXX**

"Scarlet?" Annabeth opened the door slightly, "Do you feel okay? Your father told me what happened, and I wanted to know if you-" she stopped suddenly, taking in her daughter's tearstained face.

"Baby?" Annabeth moved forward without hesitation, taking the skinny girl in her arms, "Scarlet are you okay? JONATHAN! Don't worry baby, your dad is going to be up here any second and we'll get you a cure for the toxin- JONATHAN HURRY! Scarlet sweetie look at me, everything will be okay-"

"What?" Jonathan appeared in the doorway, "Is everything okay?- Oh dear, she appears to be crying-" Scarlet, upon seeing him, stood up angrily and marched over, her face furious, "You!"

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

"It isn't fair!" She wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly, "You don't get to be absent in my life for nearly all of it and turn up like this and act all caring! It isn't right that you hurt people all the time and then treat me gently and get worried over the smallest things! I can't figure you out and it is driving me insane!"

She broke down in sobs and Jonathan looked up with a slightly befuddled expression to Annabeth, who merely shrugged. He hugged Scarlet back immediately, hushing her and stroking her hair, "So do you finally understand, Scarlet?"

"I love you," she decided, sniffling, "I love you and mom, okay?"

**XXX**

**I hate the beach. I HATE THE BEACH.**

**Everyone glorifies the sand and the waves and the sun but guys- I get sand in my bathing suit and seaweed in my hair and get sunburnt skin that ITCHES LIKE SATAN'S CROTCH WHEN IT STARTS TO PEEL AND I Am dying please don't go to the beach, I don't want you guys to suffer like I have.**

**Anyways, I love you all, and will see you next week!**

**-Sketch1997**


	16. School Shopping

**Special thanks to **

**XXX**

**XXX Hey guys, slight time skip to the end of the summer; Scarlet has been with them very roughly three months to four months XXX**

He hadn't come yet; and that worried Scarlet. Surely Bruce should have deduced where she was; had he even bothered to check her father's home town? _'Yeah, "World's Greatest Detective" my a-'_

"Ready to go school shopping?" Annabeth asked, interrupting Scarlet's train of thought, she looked up boredly with a small, "Huh?"

"Your father and I have signed you up to attend the middle school here," Annabeth explained, grabbing her coat, "Originally, we didn't intend to stay for so long; we planned on being back in Gotham by now. But from what we've heard, it would be best if we stayed low for a while."

"Oh," Scarlet stood and sighed slightly, "Do I have to go to school?"

"Education is very important," Annabeth countered, ushering her daughter out the door, "Besides, you are going into the sixth grade, and it is a mile stone for every young lady to start middle school."

"But cant I just be home schooled?"

"No." Annabeth pulled into the small general store and smiled over at Scarlet, "We need to keep up a good appearance. Your father and I have enlisted you under the name Lauren Crane; and you will enjoy your time here, okay?"

"…Okay," Scarlet sighed boredly, sliding out of the vehicle; she moodily followed Annabeth into the store. They scanned through the isles, Annabeth following the faded white and red list in which had the school supplies listed on it. They gathered the obvious stuff; pencils and pens, highlighters and sticky notes, papers and binders, before leaving the store satisfied.

"Now that wasn't so bad," Annabeth concluded, starting the drive back to the house; Scarlet only hummed in response while watching them go through the small town.

"Tomorrow we'll drive to the big city, and get you clothes. Nowhere here to get them unless you are looking for cowboy boots and ten gallon hats," Annabeth sighed softly, a frown tugging at her lips.

"Do you not like it here?" Scarlet inquired, her interest peaked.

"This town is very…. Nice," Annabeth concluded, her smile fake, "But I miss the city. It is peaceful out here, but frankly, I've never been one for peace."

"I miss Gotham's activity," Scarlet admitted, smiling sheepishly at her mom, "It was constant; even living at the top of a high building, you could hear the people, the cars… it's nice here, but I prefer Gotham."

"I miss it too," Annabeth agreed, pulling in front of the large house, "But you are our main priority, Scarlet. We will return to Gotham when we know it is safe for you, and we know you can handle yourself, okay?"

"Alright."

**XXX**

'**Oh thank the heaven's, she isn't one of those girls.'**

'_Whatever do you mean?' _Jonathan (and Scarecrow) stared down at the school supplies that Annabeth had acquired for Scarlet; they were neatly laid out in the living room, awaiting to be put into the deep blue backpack that laid on the couch.

'**I was worried Scarlet was going to pick out binders with unicorns on them, but she has chosen simple and practical ones.'**

'_Of course she did, our daughter isn't one of those kind of girls. She is far to educated and dignified.'_

'**Naturally, she is ours.'**

"What's wrong?" Annabeth's voice drug him out of his mind, gently gripping his arm. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Nothing, Scarecrow was merely complementing Scarlet's choice of binders."

"Ah," Annabeth nodded, "She scoffed when I suggested taking the glittery ones; I do believe our child is, dare I say it, a nerd."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Annabeth nodded, smiling slightly with a prideful tilt of her head, "She seemed very interested when we passed the book section."

"Interesting," Jonathan agreed, looking out the window; Scarlet sat outside facing the cornfield, sitting in the shade of the tree with a distant look in her eyes, "Naturally, though, we would produce a brain child."

"I'm not surprised." They both watched Scarlet for a moment, before Annabeth eventually spoke up, "We talked today…. She wants to return to Gotham."

"It isn't safe for her." Jonathan shut the idea down immediately, "Gotham is being plunged into chaos, even Edward took Hannah and their boy out, just for a little while."

"Yes but how long is a little while," Annabeth pressed, gripping his arm tighter, "If the Batman is really gone, and everyone is staking their claim of Gotham, then we need to go back."

"I have people," Jonathan soothed, "We will get our share, but for now, until we are sure Batman is gone, we need to look after Scarlet."

**XXX**

"I don't wear that shade of pink."

Annabeth and Scarlet stood in her bedroom, both staring down at the wide assortment of clothes that Annabeth insisted her daughter needed for the school year.

"But the shirt is adorable," Annabeth argued, gesturing vigorously to the atrociously punk shirt that sat on the bed, "Tomorrow is your first day of school; you must appear pretty and innocent."

"I am pretty and innocent." Scarlet growled, her eyes wandering to a dark brown shirt near the window, "What about that one, the brown shirt?"

"But brown isn't a pretty color-"

"Yes it is," Jonathan voice cut in from down stairs, "It happens to be my favorite color!"

"I thought your favorite color was red?" Annabeth called back, confusion on her face.

"No, that's Scarecrows!"

Scarlet giggled softly and picked up the shirt, "I like this one."

**XXX**

**Guys I am sorry about the wait. A nasty storm came through my neighborhood and didn't leave us powerless, but it did fuck with everyone's internet and phone and cable stuff.**

**Guess who just got their formal invitation to join the National Honor's Society? Yep. That's right; me. Guess I am smart, despite what all my math teachers have lead me to believe.**

**So, obviously, Batman has yet to get Scarlet? Why? Well, towards the end of the second movie, Bats wasn't in a great position, with them thinking he killed Harvey and all. So just assume he is a little caught up.**

**Um… oh, I get to fly on Thursday! I leave Orlando at like eight at night, go to Arizona for my connecting flight, and then get to chill in Washington! Man, all that time on a plane, it should give me plenty of time to write. But, if for whatever reason the next chapter is late, it is due to the fact of me being in Washington. Don't think it will, but just in case.**

**So question of the week: Who is your favorite YouTube person (as in gamer, singer, anything) ? My favorite person is, without a doubt, Markiplier. I don't feel as though I really have to justify the answer, just watch one of his videos. **


	17. School and New People

**Special thanks to xForeverGamerx for following Family Matters.**

**And another special thanks to The Puppeteer Patient 120402, , and xxyangxx2oo6 for reveiwing Family Matters!**

**XXX**

"Remember," Annabeth said softly, stopping the truck in front of the old brick building, "Play nice. You don't have to make friends, but don't draw attention."

"Okay," Scarlet watched distastefully as kids around her age walked into the building, "Will you be here to pick me up?"

"At two," Annabeth confirmed, kissing her forehead, "Have a good day sweetheart."

"See you later," Scarlet sighed, sliding out while pulling up her back pack. No one really looked at her, which she didn't mind; at least, they didn't until one of the parents saw her.

"Oooh that must be Lauren Crane!" A woman whispered to her child, "Spitting image of her father; she even has the scowl."

"I remember Crane!" A man laughed, turning to one of the other parents, "He was the one-"

"We always shoved in the lockers," Another man finished, "I remember. Funny how someone as ugly and pathetic as him can have such a cute kid though."

"Forget the kid, have you seen his wife?" The first man lowered his voice slightly so his wife wouldn't hear, "She's drop dead gorgeos! I saw her picking up groceries the other day; tall, curvy, long black hair, she is beautiful!"

"Dad can I go now?" One of the boy's pestered, pulling on his hand, "You don't have to stand right with me, you know."

"Whatever son," the first man made a shooing motion, "Go and have fun. And watch out for the Crane girl; she might be a weirdo like her father."

**XXX**

Scarlet wasn't happy in the slightest. The school was old, the children acted like children, and she was sure that whatever the lunch lady put on her tray, it wasn't meatloaf.

She sat in her last class, staring out the second story window with a bored expression. The other kids chatted away with one another; having known eachother for years, while Scarlet was left alone. A few tried to approach her, and she had engaged in conversation, being polite, but had eventually drifted away.

"Hey-" Scarlet looked up to see a boy standing above her, "My name is Benjamin, but you can call me Ben; you're Lauren, right?"

"Yes," she gestured to the seat across from her, "Would you like to sit?"

"Um… yeah." He sat down and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Can I you something?"

"Sure."

"Is your old man really Jonathan Crane?" He refused to meet her eyes, instead resolving to stare at her hands which were folded on the desk.

"Yeah," Scarlet tilted her head, "Why?"

"Oh, our dads went to school together, here," He laughed, scratching the back of his head, "Nothing really; I just wanted to know."

"Okay," Scarlet shrugged and started to pack up her bag, "Well it was nice meeting you Ben, but I should probably get going; the bell is about to ring."

"Yeah, nice meeting you too," he smiled at her, his brown eyes twinkle a bit as he hugged her, dimples coming out with his large smile, "I'll see you later, Lauren."

The bell rang and he let go, smiling at her stunned expression before walking away leaving her there. Scarlet blinked a few times before shaking her head and walking away; she picked up her bag and made her way outside, looking for her Mom.

She saw the truck at the edge of the parking lot, and made her way towards it quickly, keeping a mindful eye of the other cars. She climbed into the passenger side and looked over, surprised to see not her mom but Jonathan instead, "Dad?"

"Scarlet," he hummed, starting the car and driving away from the school, "How was school?"

"It was okay," Scarlet shrugged slightly while looking out the window, "It was rather boring though."

"Ah," Jonathan smiled slightly while gripping the wheel tighter, nodding all the while. "I understand. School never peaked my interest for long when it was the same mundane things, only when we learned something new did I bother to pay attention."

"You didn't pay attention in class?" Scarlet teased, a smiled on her face, "For shame, father, for shame."

"It wasn't my fault I was a genius-" Jonathan cut off suddenly, a look of horror on his face, "Oh dear- I sounded like Edward just there; Scarecrow, don't ever let me do that again."

"Who's Edward?" Scarlet inquired.

"The Riddler." Jonathan sighed, "He and his wife are good friends of your mother and mine; you met his son, Hunter, I believe."

"Mm," Scarlet thought back but eventually shook her head, "I don't think I've ever met the Riddler's son."

"Yes you did," he said after a moment of thinking, "At the charity ball… although you had met him as Max Grey, I believe."

"No way!" Scarlet looked over, smiling slightly, "That was the Riddler's son?"

"Yes," Jonathan sighed, pulling into their drive way while opening his door, "Sadly I met the lad; he is just like his father, tried to charm your mother, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, he was definitely charming," Scarlet mumbled while following him into the house; Jonathan paused slightly in the doorway to the kitchen, "What was that, Scarlet?"

"Huh- oh, nothing!" Scarlet looked down to hide her slight blush, "I- I gotta go and get started on my homework!" She took off up the steps, Jonathan's careful eyes following her every move.

"What did you do?" Annabeth breathed, walking up behind Jonathan and glancing at the steps, "She seemed in a hurry to get away."

"….Remind me to keep her away from Edward's son when we return to Gotham." Jonathan finally muttered, walking around his wife into the kitchen, "Or any boy, for that matter."

"Seriously," Annabeth poured him a cup of tea and sat next to him, "You aren't going to be one of those dads, are you?"

"Perhaps I am," he sniffed, "No boy is worth her time."

"Of course not," Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You know, you are acting exactly like my father; especially when I first got involved with you. He threatened to disown me!"

"But he didn't," Jonathan set the cup down, risking a glance at Annabeth, "… Have you… contacted any of your family yet?"

"….No." Annabeth's eyes adopted a slightly harsh light, "But as much as I want to talk to them, it is probably best I don't."

"Annie," Jonathan grabbed her hand, "You said it yourself, had any of them come back, they would have been fools."

"They should have done somthng though!" she growled, glaring at the floor, "Anything- anything at all! They would have left Scarlet to the mercy of the Gotham Courts, Jonathan! She would have been killed in cold blood, or worse-"

"But she wasn't," Jonathan pointed out, hugging her tightly, "She grew up in a stable home, where she could have anything she could have possibly wanted. She was safe."

"It isn't just that, Jonathan," she sighed, "I just thought they would have done something other than forsake us so quickly."

"Well its their loss," he decided, kissing her forehead, "They are not getting to see Scarlet grow up; but we are, and that is what matters."

**XXX**

**God I am so tired. I mean just mentally I want to take a nap for a few weeks; but between my online school (I am taking French) and updating these stories, I find myself no nap time.**

**Anyways, I will see you guys next week!**

**-Sketch1997**


	18. Horse Riding and Little Black Phones

**Special thanks to Leafpool16985 for following Family Matters;**

**And another special thanks to Leafpool16985 for favoring Family Matters!**

**Finally, a special thanks to The Puppeteer Patient 120402,**

**The Puppeteer Patient 120402: Nah; I get it. I hate it when I am trying to learn and I cant because my fellow students wont shut the hell up. **

**Um I lost my name: I'm glad you like Scarlet, I'm trying to develop her character.**

**XXX**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE PEOPLE**

**SLIGHT TIME SKIP**

**IT IS LIKE THE MIDDLE OF SEPTEMBER NOW**

**NOTICE OVER**

**XXX**

"Why do we have corn fields?" Scarlet asked, staring out at one of the vast fields in question, "I mean, what is the point?"

"We pay people to come harvest it when time for harvesting comes," Jonathan answered mindlessly, pouring over his notebook while writing down chemical equations, "As well as people to take care of the farm animals."

Currently, the Cranes all three sat at the dining room table; Jonathan working over formulas for his toxin, Annabeth writing letters to be delivered to Gotham as well as calculating finances, and Scarlet doing homework.

"We have farm animals?" Scarlet perked up, "Where?"

"In the barn," Jonathan laughed softly, "It's about a half a mile South of the house; it is where the dirt road behind the house leads to."

"Oh," Scarlet looked down and continued her homework, until, "Dad?"

"Yes, Scarlet?"

"When are we going to return to Gotham?"

Both Annabeth and Jonathan stopped suddenly; they hesitantly looked to Scarlet, who stared at them with an innocent and curious expression.

"Well…." Annabeth looked back down to the papers, "Some complications have come up in Gotham; and until things settle down, your father and I believe it best to wait it out here."

"Oh," Scarlet looked down, slightly disappointed with the answer, "Okay."

"The Fall Festival is tomorrow," Jonathan said suddenly, smiling at Scarlet, "How about we go?"

"All of us?" Scarlet asked excitedly, her pencil dropping. Jonathan nodded and Scarlet stood, hurrying around the table and hugging him, "Thank you."

"Go on to bed, you can finish your homework Sunday." Annabeth leaned over and kissed Scarlet's head, gesturing vaguely to the stairs. Scarlet nodded and quickly put away her homework, trying to stop the wide smile that was attempting to break out on her face.

After Jonathan and Annabeth heard her bedroom door close, they both sighed slightly and slouched. Annabeth smiled and grabbed Jonathan's hand, gently rubbing it, "Are you sure about the festival?"

They had been living in Arlen for nearly half a year, and while all three Cranes were easily recognizable in the community (no one could excuse them of being shut-ins, for sure); none had witnessed all three Cranes together outside of their home.

Jonathan still despised the people of Arlen with a deep, deep passion; even more then the people of Gotham. He had known how desperate the people of this small town were to see all three out at once, and he knew how rumors spread.

"Of course I'm sure," Jonathan replied with a smile, kissing Annabeth's cheek, "We'll go after lunch; after I ship out the toxin."

"Okay, if you think it is a good idea," Annabeth shrugged and picked up the papers, "I'm going to bed; good night, Jonathan."

**XXX**

Jonathan sat in the truck, glaring at the happy, small town people that were already walking into the festival. Scarlet could hardily sit still in the back seat, running her hands across the seat while looking around. Annabeth kept her eyes trained on Jonathan, watching him carefully, "Ready, Jonathan?"

"Hm?" he snapped out of his glare, turning to smile cheerfully at his wife, "Of course! Let's go."

The three walked up to the fair, taking in the bright fall colors and people. The main street was lined with old brick buildings, small and antique; cheap, ancient streamers, banners, balloons, and confetti were scattered from the parking lot all the way to the town square.

"Funnel cake?" Jonathan proposed, spying one of the small food carts off to the side.

"Yeah!" Scarlet gripped his arm, "I love funnel cake!" Annabeth laughed and took Jonathan's other arm, allowing him to lead the two females to the funnel cake station. After getting Scarlet some, and Annabeth a churro, they started to tour the local vendors.

People would do double takes, when they saw all three; some stared, some whispered, but none approached. The day progressed slowly; Scarlet and her parents enjoyed the festival and the time with one another.

"Today was fun," Scarlet yawned while they walked back to the car, "We should do this again, sometime."

"Next festival," Annabeth promised.

Jonathan looked over and couldn't help but admire the way Annabeth looked right then. She seemed happy; with a soft smile on her face, she had aged since their first meeting in the class room. She hade a motherly gleam in her eye while looking down at Scarlet, and bathed in the soft golden rays of the setting sun, he realized how beautiful she still was to him.

"We'll definatly come back next time," Jonathan promised softly, so softly it was nearly to himself; but Scarlet heard, and turned to smile at him.

**XXX**

"Farm animals," Scarlet cooed softly, peaking through the stall to marvel at the large, deep grey horse that resided in it, "Pretty…"

As it would turn out, they did have a barn; this Scarlet learned while setting off determinly to see if her father and mother were telling her the truth. The barn wasn't anything special; in fact, if she were being honest, it looked like such a stereotypical red and white barn that she wanted to cry.

"She is a rather beautiful," A voice behind her mused. Scarlet turned to see Annabeth walking in the barn, admiring the horses, "Have you ever ridden?"

"Um…" Scarlet smiled somewhat sheepishly, "Bruce took me once, but I sort of fell off the horse and broke my ankle, so I never did it again."

"Would you like to learn?" Annabeth proposed.

"Could you teach me?" Scarlet inquired, looking excited. Annabeth smiled down at her, nodding, "I suppose I could; would you like me to teach you?"

"Yeah; it could be a lot of fun! Where did you learn to ride, mom?" Scarlet watched attentively as Annabeth started to saddle the grey horse.

"I was fourteen," Annabeth began, smiling at the memory, "And we were staying at our farm house on the out skirts of Gotham; my father said it was important for any dignified young woman to be able to ride a horse. And me, being the good little girl I was, I learned how to ride."

**XXX**

Jonathan ascended the basement stairs silently, rubbing his eyes tiredly while stepping out. He had been down their all day, making more toxin; and that he found odd. It wasn't abnormal for him to get carried away and lose himself in his work, but it was odd Annabeth hadn't come down to retrieve him for lunch or dinner.

"Annabeth?" he called, listening to his voice echo in the empty house. Slight panic started to build in his chest after a few more futile calls; he tore through the house, finding it as empty as it was when he first descended into the basement.

A sudden soft laughter sounded from the back yard, sounding suspiciously close to Scarlet's; he looked out the window and saw both Scarlet and Annabeth walking from the general direction of the barn. Scarlet had dirt stains on the left side (and only the left side) of her body, smiling at something Annabeth had said (and Annabeth's hair appeared to have suffered a hurricane).

"Oh, hey dad." Scarlet laughed, walking into the kitchen.

"Sweet heart," Annabeth kissed Jonathan's cheek, getting close enough to were he could pick a stray piece of hay from her hair.

"What happened to you two?" he asked, slightly concerned as he observed them.

"Oh," Annabeth gently tapped his arm, "Our daughter can now properly mount and saddle a horse; next Saturday we are going to work on it more."

"Wow," Jonathan, "Scarlet, why does it look like you were just dragged half a mile on the ground?"

"I fell," Scarlet smiled slightly, "And Storm- that's the horse- dragged me a bit."

"Is it so late already?" Annabeth cut in, looking at the clock, "Good thing I put something in the crock pot; Scarlet, you can go ahead and wash up and finish your homework. Dinner should be ready when you are done."

"Yes mam." Scarlet took off, bounding up the stairs two at a time. She finished washing and went to grab her homework when she noticed something on her desk: a little black flip phone.

**XXX**

**Okay guys, a little later than what I would normally; I have been really busy. My other story ABILY is nearly over, so when that one finishes this one should get a little more in depth. **

**We will be having a little more then usual time skips in the next few chapters, only because The Crane family is going to be out of Gotham a little longer then they originally thought. **

**So, question of the week: have you ever had a pen pal? If so, what were they like? If not, go to and sign up! Just be careful!**

**I have made lots of friends in the since I joined the sight a few days ago; I have friends in Egypt and Russia and France and Canada in whole lot of places. If you want to find me, my username is the same as here on this sight.**

**See you all next week!**

**-Sketch1997**


	19. I will Never forgive you

**Special thanks to stephanie101 for following Family Matters!**

**And another special thanks to The Puppeteer Patient 120402,**

**The Puppeteer Patient 120402: ABORT, I REPEAT ABORT PENPAL IDEA. I HAD SOME GUY ASK FOR MY HAND IN MARRIAGE OVER THE SIGHT I RECOMMENDED AND I DON'T KNOW IF HE IS SERIOUS OR NOT.**

** : Heh, don't worry about the DiCarios, we will probably seem more of them when the Cranes (eventually) get back to Gotham. AND forget about the pen pal thing I said, and if you already did it, then DO NOT accept anyone's proposals for marriage. **

**JaegarsWings: oh, just go to to sign up. Its completely free and a lot of fun as long as no one proposes to you. **

**XXX**

Scarlet stared at the phone, confusion evident on her face. What startled and befuddled her more, though, was the small little card that read: "Ester".

Hesitantly, while scanning the room she crept forward, and picked up the phone. It was an old fashion flip phone; small, square, black, nothing to obvious or something that would stand out. Only it didn't belong.

Scarlet had left her phone in Gotham, and it was much, much more advance then this one she now held in her hand. Flipping it open, she saw that it was resting on the call option; a random number popped up, ready for her to call.

Looking back towards her door, she closed it silently and looked down at the phone, pressing call.

"Hello?" she whispered when it stopped ringing, listening carefully.

"Ester!" Bruce; it was Bruce. How was it Bruce?

"Uncle Bruce?" Scarlet whispered, "What?"

"God I was so worried-" he sounded frantic, "Listen, Ester, I can get you out; I'm in the field a mile to the East of your house. You can come-"

"No."

"No?"

"No." Scarlet walked to the window and leaned against it, "I'm staying with my parents; and nothing you say can change my mind, Bruce."

"Ester- What are you saying? Of course you are leaving them; I am going to bring you home!"

"I am home!" She hissed, closing her eyes, "Bruce- I don't want you to save me."

"Ester, you don't know what you are saying; you have Stockholm Syndrome, and we can get you treated for that-"

"Stop- just stop." Scarlet sighed, "Bruce, can't you just leave us alone? They aren't doing anything wrong; they are just doing their best to raise me- and they are doing a good job, Bruce."

"They are criminals, Ester!" Bruce was losing patience, quickly, "While you are here playing house, Gotham is in shambles!"

"Well that isn't my fault nor my problem!" She snapped, "I'm warning you, Bruce; you ruin this for me, and I will never, ever, forgive you."

**XXX**

"Scarlet! Dinner time!" Annabeth called up the stairs, setting the table. Jonathan watched the stairs, expecting her to come bounding down; but no one came.

"Scarlet!" Jonathan called; then she came, carefully walking down the stairs with a wide smile on her face.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I was trying to pick up my homework; so whats for dinner?" Jonathan peered at her carefully, noticing something seemed off about how she was acting, but decided not to say anything.

**XXX**

Scarlet laid awake in the silent house; her mind on edge as she listened for any sign that an intruder was in the house. But all was silent.

Honestly, she hadn't expected Bruce to heed her threat; but he had yet to act in capturing her parents. Maybe he was going to turn a blind eye, maybe he was going to allow her to relax. Maybe.

**XXX**

**Okay guys, short chapter this week for multiple reasons; none of which are valid enough to explain, sadly. **

**So question of the week: What id your favorite time of day? Mine is Night, or more specifically 2 a.m.. **

**Anyways, I will see you all next week! Bye!**

**-Sketch1997**


	20. Christmas

**Special thanks to coeurdetenebre for following Family Matters!**

**And another special thanks to , The Puppeteer Patient 120402, and xxyangxx2006 for reviewing Family Matters!**

** : Yeah, this random guy in Tunis randomly started to say that we were going to get married and all that; I blocked him on all forms of social media.**

**The Puppeteer Patient 120402: I get most my writing done at like 2 A.M.**

**Xxyangxx2006: Scarlet is finally coming to terms with being the kid of rogues.**

**XXX OKAY PEOPLE TIMESKIP WITH ME TO CHRISTMAS TIME XXX**

"Hark are the bells, sweet silver bells," Scarlet hummed, placing a bit of tinsel on the mantel place, "All seem to say, throw cares away."

Life was good, and that much Scarlet could say without a doubt. Nearly three quarters of a year had now been spent with her parents, and she enjoyed every moment of it. Now it was a week to Christmas; she was off of school until the beginning of January, and could relax here, with her parents.

At first she had been troubled having not returned to Gotham, but slowly and surely she was becoming used to this small town; don't doubt for one minute though that she wouldn't return to Gotham in a heart beat if given the chance.

In the end, Scarlet decided to turn a blind eye to her father's experiments in the basement, and his shipping toxin to Gotham. It didn't concern her; and besides, it wasn't hurting her, so why should she care?

Scarlet had come to realize how much she had adored her parents and all the little things they did; how Jonathan made it a point to take a walk through the fields with her, or how Scarlet always fussed it she was eating enough or not.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice behind her mused; Scarlet turned, finding her father leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. No- not her father, she reflected while studying his appearance, it must be Scarecrow.

"Uncle Crow," she greeted, diverting her attention back to the tree. She heard his soft chuckle and his quiet foot steps coming near; he had been trying to throw Scarlet off recently, trying to see if she could really tell the difference between the two of them or not.

"Decorating the tree," he hummed, tugging on a bit of the fake snow, "Did your mother ever tell you the story of our first Christmas together?"

"No," Scarlet paused slightly, "what happened?"

"Well you got wrapped in a box," he rubbed his forehead, "I don't even know how you got in the box to begin with; your mother nearly killed me when she found out. Also, I may have accidently dropped the tree on top of the dog…."

"Oh my god," Scarlet looked down, trying to hold in her laughter, "Please tell me you didn't."

"It was an accident!" he protested sitting on the couch while laughing, "It was good times, though."

"I can't really remember them," She sighed softly, allowing a small frown to tug at her lips.

"You were young, Scarlet." He mumbled, standing and walking over to her, "You were too young, far to young for what you had to go through. But that was in the past, and now we can start again, okay?"

"Okay." She moved forward slowly, hugging him around the torso, "Thank you, Uncle Scarecrow."

**XXX**

**Another short chapter, because next in the next story we will hit the big time skip; like a time skip consisting of several years. We needed one more small one for Scarlet to reconnect with Scarecrow, and now we can move on.**

**So now, we are in the clear. **

**I have to say people, I am so tired. I enjoy being in Washington, but I miss my home in Florida; I miss my cats and my fridge and my bed.**

**But, I go back on Friday/Saturday, so I will once again get to chill. I've visited Mt. Rainier; you guys should go if you get the chance, because it is beautiful. **

**Question of the week: If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go? I would go to Russia; I would love to visit a million other places, but if I had to choose one place, it would be Russia.**

**Anyways, I will see you next week! **

**-Sketch1997**


	21. Back to Gotham

**XXX**

**Special thanks to the Puppeteer Patient 120402, , and**

**The Puppeteer Patient 120402: I can relate to that; I want to hug most of the rogues, but they would most likely kill me, so…**

**Jayce. Greyford: I blocked the guy on all social media sights; he was creepy as fuck. **

**Xxyangxx2006: I agree, Scarlet gets along good with Scarecrow. **

**XXX**

It was night in Arlen, and nearly everyone was asleep. According to Annabeth's calculations, they had nearly four or five hours until dawn; that was plenty of time to get out.

The girl- or nearly, in her mind, a young woman- stood in the tiny room she had called her own for the past six years. Long dark brown, nearly black hair fell down her back in messy waves; icy blue eyes studied their reflection in the mirror.

Scarlet had grown _beautifully_. Having never been one to care much about looks, she didn't care much; but that didn't mean she hadn't her uses for being attractive. She didn't put her looks to use in any way other than playing innocent. Frog infestation in the boy's locker room? Surely not the doing of the beautiful, soft spoken Crane girl; she is far too pleasant and nice to do something so pointless, or to damage school property.

Sighing, she grabbed her bags and walked out to the front; her father stood by the small, sleek black car with his back to her.

"Finally," she mumbled while walking up beside him, placing her bag among others into the car, "We get to go back to Gotham."

"Yes," he turned to her; his eyes were bright, excited, and he had a grin on his face, "Time to see if you can handle yourself on the streets, little Peach."

Rolling her eyes, Scarlet recounted the tireless days she had spent being trained by her parents; mental and physical training.

"Of course she can, she is my daughter after all," Annabeth commented, walking down the steps of the home to join them at the car, "Now, are we going or what?"

"Hannibal! Come on!" Scarlet called, and a puppy came charging from around the house; a German shepherd.

"Good boy," Scarlet cooed, picking him up, "Who's momma's good boy? You are, yes you are!"

"Do not coddle him, Scarlet," Jonathan complained, climbing into the vehicle, "He is supposed to be a vicious attack dog, not a jumping slobbery puppy."

"Aw but look at his face," Scarlet giggled, facing Hannibal towards her father; he barked happily and continued to wag his tail.

"Just get in the car," Jonathan sighed in defeat, opening the door, "Please?"

**XXX**

"Not much longer," Annabeth commanded, "And we are going to stop for the day and spend the night in a motel; you can't drive any longer, Jonathan."

"When I get tired," he deadpanned, his eyes not straying from the road, "Scarecrow can take over."

"Does it even work that way?" Scarlet asked in confusion from the back, "I mean, you guys share the same body…."

"Mind over matter," Scarecrow piped, not turning Jonathan's focus away from the road. Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked back at Scarlet, smiling softly, "You know, if you wanted to go somewhere for your senior trip, you could have."

Scarlet shook her head, "No thanks, I really just want to get back to Gotham." She had graduated high school just last May, to her parent's delight, a year before the rest of her age (she was now seventeen). Having never been interested in things that girls her age were typically interested in (she blamed it on her parents), she had no interest in the senior trip Arlen's school board offered; and instead, practically begged her parent's to return to Gotham.

"Hey," Scarlet popped up suddenly, "Can I drive?"

"No-"

"NO-"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."**

"You all don't have to be so mean about it." She pouted leaning back in her seat, "I got my driver's license, didn't I?"

"Yes but I am fairly certain your father bribed the instructor," Annabeth muttered, cutting a glance at Jonathan; he himself sat in the seat rigidly, knuckles white on the steering wheel, "I did no such thing."

"Yes he did," Scarlet said in a sing song voice, placing her headphones in and leaning back; Jonathan's head turned sharply to glare at the girl, "Snitch."

**XXX**

"I'm hungry," Scarlet stated simply, pulling her headphones out after five hours straight of listening to music.

"You just woke up," Annabeth laughed, now seated behind the steering wheel; Jonathan sat moodily in the passenger side, his arms crossed while he glared out of the window.

"But I am hungry."

"Snitches don't get food," Jonathan grumbled.

"I think there may be an IHOP in the next town; we are about twenty minutes away," Annabeth declared, "In the meanwhile, I want you two to get over this little grudge."

"She snitched me out, Annabeth!"

"But mom- he wouldn't let me drive!"

"First of all, Jonathan," Annabeth's hands tightened around the steering wheel, "You should know better than to try and keep something from me. And Scarlet; your driving is terrifying."

"It isn't that bad-"she protested, sitting up, "I think I am rather good."

"Yes well," she looked back through the mirror, "The fact that you hit the McColloung's cat, says otherwise, darling."

**XXX**

"Scarlet…. Scarlet, wake up; we are nearly in Gotham…" Scarlet slowly opened one eye, finding her mother leaning over the passenger seat to reach her in the back, shaking her shoulder.

"We are?" Scarlet mumbled, leaning up and looking out, "Oh my god."

Gotham was nearly just as she remembered it; tall buildings, bright lights, and horrid people.

They were passing over one of the large bridges; the water below them looked toxic, and the traffic was horrid. She could see the lights from downtown from where they were on the bridge, and- a cop car was right next to them.

"Uh, dad?" Scarlet automatically turned away from the car, her hair blocking her face.

"Jonathan," Annabeth turned away as well, her golden eyes wide, "I thought you said Edward would be providing entertainment for the law?"

"Yes," His eyes were set on the small clock built into the car, "Any minute now… Scarlet, look to your right, if you want to see the show."

"What-" Scarlet began, but her voice died when she caught sight of the flames. A building far to the right of them, a warehouse down by the docks, went up in a fiery explosion; a faint sense of panic bult in Scarlet's throat, familiar survival instincts she had left in Gotham when her parent's reclaimed her and took her to Arlen.

"Well that was efficient," Annabeth mused, watching the cop next to them panic and flip their lights, speeding towards the rubble.

"That was the Riddler's doing?" Scarlet asked, wondering faintly if she should be concerned by the fascination she felt from the bright red and gold flames.

"Yes," Jonathan answered faintly, finally pulling off the bridge, "We timed our arrival in Gotham perfectly; he provided a nice little distraction for the Batman and his family, while we made it to our safe house."

"The Batman's family?"

"Apparently," Jonathan sounded aggravated, "He has several new editions to his Bat family, and we have several vigilantes to look out for."

"Oh bloody hell," Scarlet slumped back, "That's wonderful…he replaced me?"

"What was that, Scarlet?" Annabeth asked absentmindedly, looking at the shady people walking down the street, "I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, nothing." Scarlet smiled, "So, where will we be staying?"

"You'll see."

**XXX**

"Now, I could deal with this," Scarlet hummed, dropping her duffle bag in the shoe box sized bedroom; she smiled contently and fell backwards on the mattress, closing her eyes contently.

"Shouldn't you be unpacking?" Jonathan leaned against the door way, watching her with slight amusement.

"I can do it tomorrow." She deadpanned, not moving. Hannibal ran in, jumping (with slight difficulty, seeing as how he was maybe half the size of the bed) and landing on her stomach. Scarlet groaned and rolled over, causing the dog to curl in a small ball next to her.

"If you say so," he laughed, flipping her light off, "Goodnight, Scarlet."

"Night, dad."

**XXX**

Scarlet yawned and sat up, noticing the sunlight that came through her window. She smiled and walked over, looking down into the slightly crowded sidewalk; dirty building surrounded them, and anyone of those people below her could be a mugger.

But Scarlet was happy here.

Walking out of bedroom; she took a quick shower and got dressed in clean clothes, moving into the small living room. Annabeth was in the kitchen, pouring coffee; Jonathan was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning," Annabeth yawned, handing a cup of coffee to Scarlet, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," she sat on the couch, "Did you?-"

Knocking erupted from the front door, halting Scarlet's question. Annabeth raised a single eye brow and turned towards the door almost lazily, "Oh dear, if that is who I think it is then your father is not going to be happy."

"Who?"

"Answer it," Annabeth suggested, placing her mug down, "I have to tell your father that we have company."

"Who is it?" Scarlet asked no one, walking to the door; pausing slightly. She took a deep breath, and opened it.

"Good Morning!" A very cheerful man stood there, dressed in pedestrian clothes. A woman stood to is left; dressed similar and holding a box of donuts. Finally; a boy (a very cute boy, Scarlet noted), around Scarlet's age stood to the man's right.

"Good morning….?" Scarlet turned, "Uh-"

**XXX**

**I AM SO SORRY.**

**Story time: so remember when I said I was taking a plane? Indeed I did; but the airline lost my bag, WITH MY LAPTOP IN IT. I just got it back Thursday, and hurried to type this chapter.**

**So, we might be back on track, but I am a little behind on everything. **

**Anyways, I will see you next week! **

**-Sketch1997**


	22. Not the Average

**XXX**

"Edward," Jonathan came from behind Scarlet, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "What are you-"

"Oh come now, Jon," Edward laughed, walking into the apartment with the other two following them, "You should have known I'd pop by; it has been so long since we have seen each other."

"It has been a while since we have seen each other, Miss Scarlet," the boy mumbled, kissing her hand (an action, Thank the Lord, that was missed by the adults in the room), "We haven't seen one another since running from our parents."

"I will admit, I have often wondered if you were the same boy I met at Bruce Wayne's fundraiser; I am happy I was right." Scarlet smiled slightly at him, "How have you been?"

"Oh, just wonderful," he smiled while glancing back at his parents, "learning the trick of the trade, as it were."

"Ah," Scarlet looked away, "I wish my life had been that exciting; I have been attending high school."

"I'm not sure," Hunter laughed, "A mundane life would most certainly be more relaxing than the one of a Rogue."

"Relaxing is not always wonderful," she countered, "Sometimes excitement is better; just because you are surviving doesn't mean you're living."

"You want excitement, Miss Crane?"

"Desperately so, Mr. Nigma."

"Then if you are dying for excitement, why not allow me to take you on a date tonight?" His grin widened, staring down at her with mischievous green eyes.

Scarlet paused a moment, studying him; he was cute, certainly, and nice enough. She wasn't one to go out on dates, finding them boring and listless (not that she had ever gone on one, but she had heard it with a tedious sort of focus from her few female friends on how they went), but she could make an exception for him.

"Alright." She finally allowed, smiling back. Neither of the teenagers had realized the abrupt halt in conversation from the adults just across the room; Edward staring at his son with an impressed sort of pride in his eyes, Jonathan staring at Edward's son with a promising murderous gleam.

"Making plans already, you two?" Annabeth laughed along with Edward's wife, "We haven't even been in Gotham a full day, Scarlet."

"Well I wasn't going to say no simply because of that pity factor, mother," Scarlet rolled her eyes, "Were there other plans that I was unaware of?"

"Oh, no," Annabeth smiled, "You can go; make sure to have fun."

"Are you leaving now?" Edward asked, watching his son grab his coat that he had discarded upon entering.

"If that is alright with you," Hunter looked down to Scarlet, "Yeah."

"Sure," she grabbed her coat and he opened the door, ushering her out, "We'll be back later!"

After they left, there were a few minutes of complete, and total silence. Then all hell broke loose. Jonathan lunged for the door, not having said a word during the entire exchange and their departure; Edward jumped in front of him, pushing his shoulders back with his wife jumped in front of the door, and Annabeth practically jumped on Jonathan's back, holding him back.

"Let me go!" He demanded, his voice dark and threatening, "I have to stop them!"

"Dammit Jonathan let them have their fun!" Annabeth declared, "I think we all saw this coming; let them connect!"

"My baby is going to be swindled by that Wannabe Thug!"

"My son is more educated than the typical thug," Edward declared, "He has been waiting for Scarlet for several years, and he is a gentleman!"

"If he is anything like you, I don't want her within a mile of him!"

**XXX**

"You realize your dad is probably going to kill me, right?"

"He would, given the opportunity; but my mom will keep him leashed," Scarlet laughed, pulling her hood up a little tighter, "but if he could, and he can, he would."

"Well, I think you are worth the trouble," Hunter shrugged, smiling down at her, "I would gladly face him if I could take you out again."

"Another date? We only just had lunch, Hunter."

"And?"

"Don't you usually wait until after the date is over to schedule the next one?"

"We aren't the usual kind of people, now are we?" he smiled, and they stopped by a large building to see an appreciated view of Gotham. Sun filtered barely behind the giant, metal buildings; people were hurrying along the streets, not wanting to be caught in Gotham's night.

"I'm glad your back," he finally said, holding her hand, "I've been waiting for you for a while."

"Oh please," Scarlet laughed, leaning a little closer to him, "we barely know one another; you are far too romantic then for your own good."

"Isn't that how it goes in the stories?" He countered, looking up at the darkening sky, "The boy and girl reconnect after years of being apart; and they fall in love with one another?"

"This isn't a story though," she clarified, "This is real life, and it doesn't work like that."

"You are far too critical for your own good," he mocked, finally meeting her blue eyes, "Take a risk; our life is filled with risk, especially _our _life."

"Risk gets you in trouble," she stated, leaning forward a bit.

"Your only in trouble if you get caught," Hunter closed the distance slowly, Scarlet's eyes closing automatically. At the last minute, he stopped, and tilted his head to the side, gently pressing his lips to her cheek. He pulled his head back slightly, still holding her sides.

"That wasn't very fair," she mumbled, opening her eyes and glaring at his chest.

"But we barely know one another," he teased, refusing to let go, "And we are only eighteen."

"Now that isn't fair," she repeated, laughing as her scowl loosened. He laughed with her and pulled back, holding her hand tightly and leading her through Gotham's crowds.

**XXX**

**HEY GUYS. GUESS WHO?**

**I'M BACK FOR GOOD (MAYBE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL MY SCHOOL IS DOING BUT THEY SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP MY STUDENT ACCOUNT).**

**So how have you guys been? Anyone else started school? Today was my first day, and it was chaos. One of my teachers is Russian though, and that is a really big deal seeing as how we are just a tiny town in Florida with two red lights.**

**I am seriously behind on everything, but couldn't leave you guys with nothing. I know for sure that I will be able to give you all something on our next scheduled updates.**

**Question of the week: big cities or tiny towns? I will always be a city girl, so imagine how miserable I am in my town. I love crowds and traffic and just the general chaotic mess of big cities.**

**So, that is it for this week; and hey, all you people stay awesome!**

**-Sketch1997**


	23. Forgive Me Readers, For I Have Sinned

Okay guys, first of all:

I apologize for my lack of updates, and good authorhood.

Forgive me readers, followers, favorites, and reviewers; for I have sinned horribly. I confess now that I have been ignoring my account on , in favor of my sudden and inspired Quotev stories.

My two (or three) stories are now on hiatus officially. I did have a partial chapter written up for Family Matters, but my laptop is broken and I can no longer retrieve information from it (right now I am on my old laptop).

I have unfortunately also hit that forbidden and cursed many a time over writers block; and until I overcome those hurtles, I must focus my attention on those which I still have a steady flow of inspiration for.

I will, no matter what, have a chapter for Family Matters (even a small one) no later than Tuesday night.

In the meantime, I have noticed a lot of writers seem to be drawing back, so if you all need something to read, find me on . My name is Sketch1997 there as well. I have two stories out in that account; one a boyfriend scenario for Hetalia with a reader's view, and the other a Pitch Perfect 2 with a reader paired with Pieter.

I love you all so much, and want to thank you from the deepest part of my apparent shallow heart for staying with me this long. I do not know how long this hiatus will last, but I will keep you updated. Thank you for reviewing, and hopefully understanding.

With deepest love and respect,

-Sketch1997


	24. Blending In and Waiting

Jonathan sighed tiredly as he ran his hand through his tousled hair; his back hunched over the old, wooden work table that held a variety of chemicals and schematics. He had designated this his own personal room at home for experiments, while the heavy duty chemicals were stored in the warehouse a few blocks away from here.

Glancing up, he eyed the few pictures Annabeth had taken the liberty of pinning to the wall; varieties of him, Annabeth, and Scarlet stared back at him. One in particular caught his eye, though; Scarlet stared at the camera, her ice blue eyes wide and a small, gracious smile was touching her lips. Jonathan was right next to her, equally surprised, and a less of a smile, but still there.

Annabeth had suggested he come in here, to take his mind off the fact that his only child- his daughter- was out on the streets of Gotham wandering around with the Riddler's son.

"She'll be back soon," Annabeth had rolled her eyes and slightly pushed him towards his office, "Go, distract yourself. I'll send her in here when she gets back; just relax."

So here he was, staring at the wall with pictures, waiting for his daughter to get back so he can go into a very long and very detailed lecture about how they as members of the Crane family were far above those damn Nigmas, and how she should simply stay close to him while they were in Gotham because heavens help whoever thought they could lay a hand on his daughter.

**XXX**

Easily blending in with the crowd, Scarlet was careful to not be singled out. She walked with the flow, one place on her mind as she navigated the familiar streets. Only one place was on her mind while she pushed forward, only one person occupying her thoughts.

Stopping at the familiar building, Scarlet looked up as far as she could, towards the penthouse. She broke off from the crowds and walked down the alley, heading in the building's side entrance through the worker's door.

Careful to avoid the cameras that captured every move, she went to the emergency stairs and started her long climb to the top.

"Maybe," she wheezed softly, "I should have risked the elevator." After many, many, many steps; she had finally reached the top. She glared at the offending door that stood between her and her destination, rigged with the top secuirity in Gotham, and destined to set off a shrill alarm if disturbed.

Scarlet knew she was taking an astronomically huge risk by coming here; if he had changed the passcode, Scarlet knew she would find herself in deep shit. But, she had to know. Typing in the few numbers, she waited in what may have been the worst three seconds of her life until the pad glowed green and the door unlocked.

She sighed in slight relief before walking in and looking around, noticing how the area had yet to change; except for a very find layer of dust. She walked through the entire apartment; her very old room had been left untouched (she picked up a few keepsakes) and she looked in Bruce's room.

As she was about to walk out, an envelope caught her eye; "Scarlet" written in big, black letters. Finally, after much debate, she found her curiosity was far to great to not read the letter.

"_Dearest Scarlet,_

_If you are reading this, then you must have returned to Gotham. It may be in five years, or in twenty, but all that matters is that you are back. _

_I want to first of all, let you know that I do not blame you for wanting to stay with your parents; I understand why you would. But you must know this: if they are back, and if they cause problems, I will not hesitate to take them into custody. So try and keep them under control._

_I miss you, and I love you; Alfred does too. If you should find the time, please come out to the estate so we can catch up._

_With love, always,_

_Uncle Bruce"_

Scarlet stared at the letter; did he really assume she would come back? He may have his dull moments, but it was easy for Scarlet to forget how genius he really was. She stuffed it into her bag and got up, walking out of the apartment and going down the stairs slowly.

Should she go out and visit him? Nah, that would probably only end in chaos.

**XXX**

"Dad?" Scarlet didn't bother to knock as she pushed open the door to her father's study; instead she just stuck her head in. She smiled slightly at the sight of him laying on his desk, soft snores coming from his direction. She slowly walked in and grabbed the spare blanket her mother had left by the door, just in case of this emergency.

She draped it over his back and patted his head, "Night dad; sorry to have kept you waiting."

**XXX **

**So I promised a small chapter and here it is; sorry it is so short. But here it is; I do not when the next one will come out, sadly.**

**I knew that my Senior year would be no walk in the park, but damn this is difficult. I have to complete two years worth of French before May, as well as the actual attend school work; and apply for scholarships and colleges and things like that.**

**Anyways, I will leave you all for now. I love you guys,**

**-Sketch**


	25. The Warehouse

**XXX**

Sitting in front of her father, Scarlet couldn't help but feel terrified. Naturally though, being the daughter of the Scarecrow, she knew better then to show fear. He was pacing- which was never a good sign- and muttering to himself- which showed he was conversing with the Scarecrow.

After he had woken up, he had automatically barged into her room. Sitting up, she watched him go back and forth warily.

"Dad-"

"No." he cut her off, "No talking, Scarlet Maria Crane."

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

He used her full name. He never used her full name- not seriously, not when he was really angry. Part or her wondered what the big deal was. It wasn't like she snuck out and went to a party, or stole anything- it wasn't even an official date!

"Scarlet." He finally stopped, glaring down at her angrily, "Can you understand why I am upset?"

"…Yes." She finally answered, making sure to take it slow, "I don't agree with your logic, but I understand it."

"Good." He looked slightly relieved, "And you know that you are better than that boy, right? That he is not allowed to touch you? Because he can't-"

"Dad," she laughed, standing up and hugging him, "I get it. You can relax."

"Alright," he finally caved. Turning, he left your room while calling back, "And get ready! We are leaving in ten minutes!"

"For what?"

"It is time we start mass producing, little peach! And you get to see where we will be doing that!"

**XXX**

"Why is it so far away from our apartment?" Scarlet whined softly, watching Gotham pass their car out the back window, "Why couldn't we rent out a warehouse closer?"

"Because," Annabeth answered, "If the cops were to find our warehouse, they would expect our apartment to be near by."

"So we get one on the other side of town?"

"Exactly."

Scarlet rolled her eyes, and continued to look out her window. Hannibal whined softly next to her, pressing his nose against her hand. Gotham really hadn't changed since she left. The people were still people; the buildings were still buildings.

"Have you heard about Batman?" Annabeth started suddenly, looking over to Jonathan, "Apparently, he killed Harvey Dent."

"Oh?" Jonathan glanced out of the corner of his eye, while Scarlet paid full attention.

"Yeah. Batman hasn't been seen in years; not since around the time we left Gotham. It would figure that when we leave, he does too."

"That seems to be our luck, huh?" Jonathan laughed, parking in front of a large warehouse.

"I thought you said we had to watch out for the batman and his family?" Scarlet questioned as the family got up, and Scarlet placed Hannibal on his black leash before following her family up to the large loading doors.

"Just new bat nuisances," her father questioned leading them into the opposing building, "The bat himself seems to have taken leave."

Inside though, that is what truly took Scarlet's breath. It looked like a decked out, terrifying, high school chemistry lab. Over all, she summed up, it looked simply yellow. Everything had a dull tint, but nothing was dirty; men mulled around, paint masks placed over their mouths to block out the chemicals, but they all stopped when the Cranes walked in.

"Gentlemen," her father greeted, taking the persona of Scarecrow immediately, "You've all done well in getting the place set up. Listen up! Halloween is at the end of this month, and what better time than then to show Gotham the Scarecrow is back? I want the specified amounts of toxin done by then, and no slacking.

"The woman to my right is my wife, Annabeth Crane; you are to listen to whatever she may tell you without question! And if any of you look at her in the wrong way-

"The young lady to my left is my daughter, Scarlet; I swear to whatever god you pray to, you do one thing wrong to my daughter and I will show you what real fear is. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mr. Crane!" they all answered hurriedly, not daring to look at either woman at all now.

"Get back to work." Jonathan growled, gesturing for both Annabeth and Scarlet to follow as he led them to an office.

"Nice view?" Scarlet tried, looking down at all the workers from the window, "They uh… seem nice?"

"If any of them bother either of you, come to me." Jonathan said softly, pulling out blue prints, "Scarlet, come here for a moment, I want to show you something."

"This," Annabeth began, handing Scarlet a small blank paged note book, "Contains the design for your outfit."

"My outfit?" Scarlet asked, confused.

"For when you appear to the public," Jonathan mumbled, shifting through papers, "The way Gotham will recognize you."

"Oh," she finally realized quietly; her mother continued, "The one on the left will be when we are attending actual rogue functions, or something your father actually plans; the one on the right will be the one that you throw on for whenever.

"Okay." Scarlet nodded, satisfied, "They look good; who designed them?"

"Well…" Annabeth sighed lightly, looking to the Heavens as if praying for strength, "It is typical tradition, when we have a new rogue; should they not have a set design, the feminine identified criminals get together and design it."

"Such as?"

"… Me," she admitted, "Harley Quinn, Cat Woman typically helps, Poison Ivy, Sarah Nigma, and a few others."

"I see," Scarlet smiled lightly, looking at her mom with a grateful expression, "Thank you, mom."

"You and I will be going to pick it up."

"When?"

Annabeth smiled lightly, "Right now."

**XXX**

**Okay…. Okay? I think… I think I am back on a regular schedule…?**

**I'm sorry. And I can give you all a thousand excuses, but I understand that none will truly satisfy, so I am sorry. I love you guys.**

**Okay, so here is the link to Scarlet's costume: family_matters_25/set?id=178670717 **

**And just in case, I will have the link on my profile as well. Worst case scenario, you can go to Polyvore and find my account (sketch1997), and I have the outfit labeled.**

**So, I will update next Tuesday. And I will see you then.**

**-sketch1997**


	26. Meeting the Girls

**XXX**

"Is it too late to just call in sick?"

"Scarlet, you need to thank these women," Annabeth scolded softly, leading her daughter through the back entrance of the lounge, "They helped design your outfit."

"Can I just send them a fruit basket?" she whined softly, looking around the dim hallway, "I don't want to meet so many people."

"There aren't many," Annabeth rolled her eyes, nodding at one of the guards, "Most rogues wouldn't come to the Iceberg Lounge in the middle of the day."

"But-"

"No," Annabeth stopped before they reached the main entrance, "Scarlet, be polite."

"I will," Scarlet pouted, for a moment, before placing on a complacent expression and following her mother into the heart of the lounge. True to her mother's word, there weren't many at all. One or two were scattered at the bars or tables; and a jazz band played softly in the far corner.

"Annabeth!" A short, skinny man came wobbling towards them- no, he wasn't wobbling, he looked to be _waddling_, "Long time no see, darling!"

"Oswald," Annabeth greeted back carefully, smiling and hugging the man; she turned him towards Scarlet slightly, "Oswald, this is my daughter, Scarlet; Scarlet, this is Oswald Cobblepot, the owner of this fine establishment."

"Wonderful to meet you!" He laughed, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, "You are all anyone's been talking about, Miss Crane."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Cobblepot," Scarlet greeted softly, smiling politely and retracting her hand after he was done.

"Well, Mrs. Crane," he turned towards Annabeth, "The girls are in the far corner; they are positively ecstatic to meet Scarlet."

"I suppose we shouldn't keep them waiting," Annabeth teased, gripping Scarlet's arm, "Come along, Scarlet."

Just as Cobblepot said, in the farthest corner sat three women; a red head, a blonde, and a woman with black hair. When the blonde saw Annabeth and Scarlet, she let out an inhuman squeal and launched out of her seat, wrapping her arms tightly around Annabeth and jumping up and down.

"Annie!" She laughed, "It's been so long! Oh my god, is this little Scarlet!?"

"Hello-" Scarlet began, automatically, but the blonde immediately detatched herself from Annabeth in favor of latching onto Scarlet.

"Hi!" She laughed, "My name is Harley Quinn, but you can call me Harley!"

"…Okay?"

**XXX**

"I AM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" Scarlet announced once her and Annabeth arrived back at their apartment. She kicked her shoes off and slid off her jacket, "Seriously- what was Harley on?"

"She is just really happy-" Annabeth sighed, taking off her own jacket.

"The other two were fine," Scarlet allowed, referring to Ivy and Selina, "But I swear-"

"What's wrong?" Jonathan hummed, stepping out the kitchen.

"She met the girls," Annabeth answered, walking forward and wrapping her arms around his waist; Scarlet rolled her eyes and went to her room, muttering under her breath about "PDA in the common rooms".

"How'd it go," he whispered in Annabeth's ear, his eyes still trained on Scarlet's room.

"Beautifully," she praised, smiling at him, "They love her."

"Not hard to see why," Jonathan mused, taking on a faraway look, "It isn't so often we have children born into this life; and I highly doubt those women will ever have children of their own…"

"Jonathan," Annabeth turned, her eyes wide, "You can't say things like that, at least not in public, okay?"

"I'm not scared of them," he sniffed, walking towards his study, "Call me when dinner is ready!"

"Whatever you say, Johnny!"

**XXX**

Scarlet sat on her windowsill, looking out at the street, brooding.

She seemed to be doing a lot of brooding lately.

Hannibal sat on her bed, watching her while slowly wagging his tail; Jonathan stood in her doorway, watching her with a deep in thought expression that she had currently on her face.

'_How you suppose she is taking it?'_

'**Taking what?'**

'_Moving to Gotham; do you think that perhaps we came too soon? There was more she could learn, before taking this life style.'_

'**There will always be things she can learn, Johnny. This isn't an easy life, although it is a very, very, very, fun one. And, crazy is in her blood; so she will be fine.'**

"Your doing it again." Scarlet spoke up softly, not turning, "Can I enter the conversation, dad?"

"Of course," he strode forward, glancing past her shoulder out onto the street, "What is bothering you, Scarlet?"

"Nothing," she lied easily, "I'm just tired. Meeting Harley took a lot out of me."

"I understand," He laughed, "But you may be seeing more of her in the near future. Did they show you your costume?"

"No," she sighed, kicking her legs out the window slightly, "It doesn't matter that much, does it? I mean, I'll see it before the thirty-first, anyways."

"That is true," he admitted, then, is a slower and less eager voice, "You know, Scarlet; you don't have to do it."

"What?"

"We could give you a new name, and send you to college, if you wanted; you don't have to do this," he allowed, smiling sadly, "You don't have to be a rouge, not if you don't want to."

"Of course I do!" She replied, indignant, "This is what I've been training for, for like ever!"

"But once you become rouge," he warned, "You can never be anything else. They claim that you can, but you can't, Scarlet."

"I understand," she pulled her self-back in and stood, looking up at her father, "And I have no doubts about my future. I want to be a rogue."

**XXX**

**Hey guys, so here is this week's instalment as promised. We are officially back on track. Thank you all for staying with me this far, and get ready for the long haul; this story isn't over.**

**So, I've come up with an idea for the break between the chapters:**

**Kik**

**My name is Miss_Sketch**

**All you have to do is message me, and then I could send you updates on what is happening with the story, you can ask questions, and maybe even some extra content. Make sure to include the name of the story you are messaging on, since I have several.**

**Question of the week: Pie or Cake?**

**Love you guys, and see you all next week!**

**-Sketch1997**


	27. The Costume

**XXX**

Standing in her small room, Scarlet held her breath.

Her back was to the full length mirror that rested attached to the back of her door; she faced the window with closed eyes. The room was filled with the rays of Gotham's setting sun; faint, rich gold painted the room brilliantly, and reflected faintly off the corners.

Scarlet felt the smooth, yet strong, material that was wrapped around her still figure; it felt nice, she reflected to herself, and soft, and secure.

Slowly turning around, she took a small, deep breath and lifted her hood, her eyes still closed.

'Okay,' she thought, 'Open your eyes- look at your outfit. You are a rogue, now.'

Following her own commands, she eyes slowly opened, and she felt her body go numb.

Her skin looked paler than normal, nearly white; her eyes shone brighter, the black eyeliner her mother applied making the blue pop. Her hair was done in soft ringlets, the faint baby blue and purple- highlights her father had yet any idea she had done earlier that day- reflecting against the gold.

Her jacket was black, and looked silk; long sleeves, with a small bow holding it together in the front, and had the hood attached. She also had a black tank top underneath, and tight black pants along with black boots that came three fourths up to her knee.

"I look… fancy," she crossed her arms, frowning slightly, "What is it with these rogues and their dramatics?"

**XXX**

**Small chapter this and next week, but on Halloween we will get to her first criminal act! The big chapter!**

**-Sketch1997**


	28. The Car Ride

**XXX**

"Breath," Annabeth instructed, watching Scarlet carefully from the driver's rearview mirror, "This will be fun."

"Oh, sure," she laughed, tapping her finger to her knee while watching Gotham's twilight streets pass by. She and her parents sat in a slightly fancier and newer cars than what she was used to, as well as they were dressed far fancier.

Of course she had her costume stored in a bag already placed in the Asylum, where they would be attending the Halloween party, but for now, she resigned to a dress that was far too frilly and blue for her tastes, and a diamond mask.

They were currently on route to Arkham Asylum, where they were holding their annual Halloween Party; this years theme was masquerade.

"The fools," he father brooded in the front, "They wouldn't of dared to have this little get together had they known I was back in time."

"Be grateful for the opportunity," Annabeth chasted, "This is perfect for a comeback, Jonathan."

"I wasn't the one complaining!" he exclaimed while you all drove across the bridge, "It was Scarecrow!"

"Don't blame Scarecrow, Jonathan Crane," Annabeth scolded, "I would think that after all these damn years, I would be able to tell you apart."

**"Thank you, Peach,"** Scarecrow piped up, **"Shut up, Jonathan; I'm driving now."**

Scarlet laughed softly, shaking her head at their conversation before looking out the window once more, "So, will Edward be there with his family?"

"Yes," Annabeth nodded, "Not only will this be a welcome back for the Scarecrow, and your introduction, but it is also a mass breakout."

"Cool," she sighed, closing her eyes, "Wake me when we get there."

**XXX**

**So, I've come the conclusion that you guys are angry at me. And I get it; I abandoned the story for a while, to pursue others. I would be angry too.**

**Basically, I want to say sorry again.**

**You guys were a part of my original story; and you guys will always have a special place in my heart because of that. And you guys can be angry all you want, I won't stop you, but being angry wont fix anything, guys.**

**So, question of the week: Are any of you going to see Star Wars in December? I am, I already got my pre-show tickets.**

**I'll see you guys on Halloween for the big chapter!**

**-Sketch1997**


	29. Happy Halloween, Gotham

"This is the most terrifying place I have ever been to in Gotham," Scarlet pointed out quietly, looking up at Arkham, "And that is seriously saying something."

"I know," Jonathan sighed, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Remember, Scarlet," Annabeth grabbed her hand, "Stay with Hunter after eleven, okay?"

"Yes mom," Scarlet whined, "Can we go now? It's cold out here." She abandoned her parents out front and walked in, following the rest of the crowd. And immediately regretted it.

The room- a lobby, she presumed- was nothing but white in simplicity. White walls, white chairs, white ceilings and floors. There were no decorations up, but an older lady stood in front of a hallway, beckoning people to come to her.

"Welcome," she greeted; her attire was professional, and her grey hair pulled back into a tight bun, "My name is Mrs. Gibbert; I am the director of this fine establishment. I will warn you now, and this is the only warning you get: The lot of you are allowed in the auditorium, and the a-joining room; there will be no inmates present tonight.

"Arkham," she continued, stepping aside, "Would like to thank you for your continued funding and support. Please, abide by the rules, or we will have to remove you from the premise; and really, they are just there for your own protection. Please enjoy your night."

"Wow," Jonathan mused, catching up to Scarlet and walking beside her into the hall, "I was a much more amazing director."

"Well, are you just full of commentary tonight," Scarlet teased, looking around the auditorium they were rushed into; this place, even as cheesy as it was, made Scarlet feel much better.

Old, cheap decorations littered around the fall; paper bats and pumpkins, a plastic skeleton in the corner, and up by the stage- holy shit.

"Oh my god," Scarlet laughed, trying to keep it together, "Dad- check out their Scarecrow!" Up by the stage an old, straw scarecrow with a lopsided grin and an old stray hat that looked like it made its way out of a thrift store.

"Well," Annabeth mused, standing beside a shocked Jonathan and an over-amused Scarlet, "They aren't scared of you any more, darling; you are like the boogeyman these days, it seems."

"How dare they-" he sputtered, angry, "How _dare_ they- I- I will make them afraid once again!" That got the short attention of the some of the wealthy around them, but not by too much.

"Calm down," Annabeth laughed, patting his arm, "Of course you will, dear; your terrifying. You and Scarecrow will have all of Gotham groveling once more."

"I'm going to go get punch," Scarlet laughed, leaving them. She walked over to the small concession stand and was reaching for the bowl when someone cleared their throat beside her. Turning, she couldn't help but stare; a dashing young man with dark hair stood beside her in a nice suit and a plain, black mask on, "Here you go, Madam."

"Thank you," she took one of the cups in his hand, a small blush on her face, "But who am I thanking, exactly?"

"Richard," he smiled, taking hold of her hand and kissing it gently, "Richard Grayson."

"Nice to meet you," Scarlet smiled, "I am Eleanor Jones."

"It is a true, pleasure," he stood next to her, looking out over the party, "What brings a fair young lady like you to a nasty place like this?"

"My parents wished to attend," She sighed broadly, "Frankly, I could care less of parties. And, pray tell, what brings a dashing young man like you to a nasty place like this?"

"My adoptive father," he copied her sigh, "He has donated to Arkham for many years; it is custom to attend. But he hasn't attended in nearly a decade, so he has left that task to me."

"Well that isn't very fair," She laughed, stopping when a beautiful woman walked up to her and her new companion, looking about Scarlet's and Richard's age; she was dressed in a gorgeous, long glittering silver dress that showed off all her assets, "Dick; I can't even leave you alone for one minute. Where is my punch?"

"Ah," Scarlet flushed, "I'm afraid he might have given it to me; I apologize."

"Not your fault," She sighed, waving a hand in dismissal, "This idiot has a weakness for beautiful women. My name is Barbara, Barbara Gordon."

"This is Eleanor Jones," Richard introduced, giving Barbara his punch while getting more for himself, "She isn't too excited about being here, either."

"I can't blame you," Barbara rolled her eyes, "My father insists on us coming; he doesn't trust the guards here, say they slack too much for his lacking."

"Gordon," Scarlet mused, smiling, "Isn't he a cop?"

"Yes," she groaned, "Trust me when I say, having a father for a cop is not a walk in a park."

"Try having Bruce Wayne," Richard joked.

"Bruce Wayne?" Scarlet gasped, "Your father is Bruce Wayne?"

"Adoptive," he corrected, waving a finger, "He adopeted me; like, eight years ago, maybe? Right after he lost his previous adoptive daughter, Ester."

"Oh," Scarlet forced a smile, "I have to go; I think my parents need me…" Scarlet excused herself, keeping down her panic and trying to look casual; there was no way that Richard didn't know of Bruce being Batman.

To be honest, she had completely forgotten that Bruce donated to Arkham; looking back on it, she had forgotten a lot of things about Gotham.

"It's time," a voice whispered suddenly in her ear, causing her to freeze, "Relax, Scarlet, it's just me." The person pulled back and lifted the black mask slightly, "Hunter."

"Duh," he kissed her cheek, "Come on, we have to get into costume." He pulled her towards the restrooms, and in the crowd Scarlet caught a glimpse of Richard, watching her with a slightly wistful expression.

"Too bad," she mumbled under her breath. Richard was kind of cute, but with her about to be identified as a rogue, and him possibly helping the Batman, it wouldn't work. Scarlet parted from Hunter, who gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and went into the girl's restroom.

She found her outfit (stashed behind the potted plant? How cliché.) and changed in a stall. Now, she was starting to feel terrified; what if she fucked up somehow? What if she wasn't good at being a rogue, a villain?

"No time to wonder, dear!" A voice called from outside of the stall.

"Mom?" Scarlet questioned back, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to change too," she explained while Scarlet stepped out of the stall, wearing all black in an outfit similar to Scarlet, "And you were taking a while; so you are wondering if you can do this?"

"How did you know?" Scarlet questioned, "Did you ever question if you were ready?"

"Oh," Annabeth laughed, "No. I was born into the mafia, Scarlet; this life is the only one I have ever know."

"Okay," Scarlet sighed, "How much longer until-"

A scream erupted from the party room, and Annabeth gave a grin that slightly unnerved Scarlet, "Oh, it looks like it is time. Your father has begun."

**XXX**

The room was in chaos; people were attempting to get out, but thugs and goons blocked the exit. The police and guards were unarmed, courtesy of the thugs, and herded into a far corner of the room. In the front, next to the stage, stood Jonathan-no, Scarecrow- in all of his former glory.

Intimidating, undoubtably giving a twisted grin below the potato sack mask; his arms spread wide, giving a gleeful laugh, "Oh, how I've missed this."

He walked forward, the only sound of present was his dress shoes hitting the ground, "It has been too long, my dear Gotham. Forgive me for my absence, but I had to tend to personal matters."

He leaned in slightly to one of the nurses, "Boo." She screamed and flailed backwards, cowering with the other.

"Oh," he sighed wistfully, "A proper reaction. You have all forgotten the true meaning of Halloween, it seems, in my absence. Can anyone tell me what it is?" He paused, turning, "No one? How about you? No? Hm…. And you? Nothing."

He stopped dead, and turned his eyes to Scarlet, "And how about you, dear?"

"Fear," She answered, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Halloween is about fear."

"Wonderful," he purred, slinking over to Scarlet and Annabeth, "Gotham, meet my darling daughter, Scarlet Crane."

Instant muttering broke out, fear in everyone's faces.

"Oh god, another Crane?"

"She is just like her father…."

"What does this mean? Another Scarecrow?"

"Oh yes," he laughed, "Another me. Mixed with a DiCario. If there is a god, you better pray to him for mercy."

"Because we are back," Annabeth continued, grinning, "And we aren't going anywhere, Gotham." She pulled on her mouth cover, to block out fumes, and Scarlet copied her action. She took a few steps back, and watched the crowd nervously stir.

Suddenly, she caught the eye of a man- at the edge of a crowd, staring straight at her with pity in his eyes. Richard Greyson was frowning, watching Scarlet and keeping her eye contact; there was subtle disbelief on his face, as though he didn't want to believe that this was happening.

Before anything else could happen, there was an explosion that rocked the room from the other side of Arkham. Jonathan let out a loud laugh, and soon his laughter was joined by someone coming their way, "Here comes my Puddin!"

Harley came skipping in, carrying a huge ass gun and both hyenas on leashes, "Oh Puddin!"

"Mask on or get out, Harley," Annabeth cautioned. A look of understanding dawned on her face and she let out a small, "Ohh, I should get to finding Mr. J then. Bye Cranes!"

As soon as she was out, a small hiss sounded in the room, and a thick, yellow smoke poured from the ceiling. Screaming came from all the partiers, even before they inhaled the gas. Scarlet watched what followed with wide eyes.

After everyone was done either screaming their heads off, or attacking the one another, or both, Annabeth led Scarlet out of the room, rushing outside and towards the car. Jonathan followed them closely.

After dodging several guards, and escaped patients, they made it to the car. Annabeth was breathing hard, a drunk grin on her face that matched Jonathan's when he pried off his mask; Scarlet sat in the back, a small, self-satisfied look about her when they pulled away from Arkham.

She had done it.


End file.
